


屈服 (Surrender)

by Latte429



Series: 汉尼拔：勇士系列 [2]
Category: Hannibal (TV), Hannibal Lecter Tetralogy - Thomas Harris
Genre: Cannibalism, M/M, Manipulation, Murder
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-03
Updated: 2020-03-03
Packaged: 2021-02-23 02:34:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 29,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23004355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Latte429/pseuds/Latte429
Summary: 故事发生在《勇士》之后。威尔格雷厄姆回到匡提科，挣扎在一连串凶残的谋杀案之中。当汉尼拔主动提供帮助的时候，威尔可以相信这个曾经背叛过他的男人吗？更重要的是，他要相信他吗？原作者说：本来是打算写成《勇士》续篇的，但是把它单独成篇来看也可以。要不要把《屈服》当做续集来看，选择权在你。
Relationships: Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Series: 汉尼拔：勇士系列 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1653277
Kudos: 12





	屈服 (Surrender)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Surrender](https://archiveofourown.org/works/851650) by [becks](https://archiveofourown.org/users/becks/pseuds/becks). 



> I got the author's permission and translated this in 2013. The translation was first posted on another Chinese fanfic forum.
> 
> 有授权，首发SY。搬文存个档。
> 
> \-------
> 
> 1、原作者说这文可以看成《勇士》的第二部，也可以看做TV+羔羊三部曲之后单独展开的故事。具体怎么看随意，但茶杯已经被博士和牙仙分别捅过，生无可恋颓废状；博士已经带克拉丽丝妹纸离开，逍遥法外没消息。威尔性格弱化（其实从结局来看，这点有待商讨）：原著里，被牙仙搞得妻离子散之后，威尔这时已经沦为酒鬼；而当续篇的话，《勇士》的结局处威尔也算生不如死。
> 
> 2、如果两人最终走到一起算是HE的话，那么HE警告！这文也算填上一个脑洞：论两个人最终一起生活的可能性及生存状态。

***

第一章：侧写员

***

  
  
回匡提科时，杰克克劳福德带走了威尔格雷厄姆。  
  
之前，他把威尔独自留在舒格罗夫呆了几天，想看看情况怎样。再回去时，他发现威尔还在老地方——坐在卧室窗户旁边，盯着大西洋。他留下的微波快餐还在冰箱里，威尔碰都没碰，塑料薄膜仍旧严实地封在保鲜盒口。淋浴也没有再开过。毛巾仍旧整齐，没有被使用的痕迹。几乎空掉的香波瓶子依然躺在花洒之下。于是克劳福德在手提箱里塞上生活必需品，多订了一张回弗吉尼亚的机票。  
  
克劳福德本来只打算收留威尔两到三周，但对方持续浑浑噩噩的状态，让克劳福德无法想象把他自己扔到外面会发生什么。他只得当起义务陪护，还去邮局办理申请，变更威尔的收信地址。  
  
他试着跟威尔交谈，在威尔床边一坐几个小时：谈论体育、电视、政治——任何可能引起对方兴趣的事。但威尔全然没有反应。他就改问威尔对FBI最近处理的案子有什么看法：叙述案卷、展示照片，把每一份文件都拿给威尔看。但威尔一眼都没有瞟过，更别提给他什么建议。在他们共处的第二个月，克劳福德决定不绕弯子直击根本。那些刊登了类似《叛逃探员史达琳》和《在逃凶犯汉尼拔莱克特》的报纸被他通通拿回家里，希望这些东西能让他饱受摧残的小助手流露一丝活气。但威尔没有投入任何注意，即使面对前任心理医生的照片也无动于衷。  
  
克劳福德想起，以前常有不少流浪狗在威尔家里跑来跑去：趴在床单上流口水，扒着旧鞋子啃咬，在角落的报纸上撒尿。威尔从公园或者路边把它们捡回家——不论是被饲主抛弃的还是带着名牌自己跑丢的。于是，抱着最后一线与威尔沟通的希望，克劳福德从ASPCA（美国防止虐待动物协会）领回一只小狗。威尔或许不愿意跟杰克克劳福德说话，但见鬼的，他说不定想跟这条脏兮兮肉桂色的拉布拉多贵宾犬——哈瑞斯说说。  
  
威尔的状况渐渐有了起色，克劳福德为此衷心地感激哈瑞斯。一切都从小事开始。威尔勉强开始隔几天冲一次澡。他并没有真的洗净自己，只是让水流不断冲刷身体。但这是个开始。其他日常活动紧随其后：把自己的衣服塞回抽屉、饭后把盘子放进水槽、甚至在天黑之后带着哈瑞斯出门散步。  
  
某天，克劳福德跟威尔说话时，威尔做出了回答。  
  
然后克劳福德明白一切都会好起来的。  
  
大约就在那个时候，落日狂刀首次亮相。  
  
这绰号蠢死了，克劳福德第一次让他看案卷时，威尔暗想。毫无创意，肯定是某个记者在截稿前胡乱想出的点子。“落日狂刀”。老套得让人发笑。但他作案的方式却一点儿都不好笑。被称作落日狂刀，是因为他第一次谋杀总在日落时分——之后会连续作案，直到第二天太阳升起。初次登场，他一晚上就杀了七个女人。虽然这凶手不缺想象力（他没拿着.45在女人堆儿里扫射），但他也确实没把这一切当成艺术。他重视数量更胜于质量。  
  
这跟威尔之前办过的案子都不一样。凶手一般会花些时间去欣赏他们的作品，创造一些长久的记忆供自己在谋杀的间隙里回味。他们跟踪自己的猎物，提前建立私人联系；选择具有某些特征的受害人，某些对他们有象征意义的特点——长得像他们的母亲或者女儿或者前女友之类；用几个月的时间来计划实际的谋杀；然后购买补给、准备工具；全过程的每一秒钟，他们都耗费大量的时间去设计。  
  
落日狂刀犯案则是即兴为之，袭击每一个他在特定时间遇上的女人。受害的女人之间毫无相似——外表、背景或是性情。晚上九点，他宰了一个匆匆赶往联谊途中、身材瘦高的女学生；晚上十一点，谋杀有着四个孩子的麦当劳收银员，一叠餐券被塞进她左边的口袋里。在袭击之前，他与这些人没有进行过任何联系。他甚至不会随身携带武器，而是抓到什么用什么——建筑工具、碎玻璃、厨房用具。现场没有任何设计。那里只有混乱。  
  
威尔不喜欢混乱。  
  
“毫无头绪，”某晚，克劳福德啜着速溶柠檬汁开口道，“我们一直在研究案卷，但线索还是没有蹦出来。”  
  
“他挺有创意。什么线索都不会自动蹦出来。”  
  
“我们需要你的洞察力，威尔。”  
  
“你以为我正在干嘛？”  
  
“我们想让你归队。正式地。”  
  
威尔放下正在观察的那张照片——鲜血四溅的屠杀——望向克劳福德：“我不能回去。”  
  
“为什么不？”  
  
“我会崩溃。这次没人能支持我。”  
  
“你指汉尼拔。”  
  
“我指任何人。”  
  
“我以为那正是我在做的事。”克劳福德回答，目光扫过威尔住了四个月的卧室。  
  
“没错。”威尔迅速修正自己的说法，“抱歉。只是……我需要的不止这些。我也说不好。”  
  
“你可以开始新的心理咨询，威尔。亚兰怎么样？我们可以把他从芝加哥叫来。让亚兰来当你的心理医生不行吗？”  
  
威尔叹口气，向后躺倒在床上，瞪着手工涂刷、高悬头顶的天花板。在这种情况下，他从来不懂得如何说“不”。  
  
这次也不例外。  
  
“什么时候开始？” 

***

第二章：咨询师

***

  
  
威尔喜欢布兰得利。真喜欢。  
  
但那不代表过去二十分钟里他说过一个字。  
  
这是他们第一次心理咨询。布兰得利米勒，凸眼珠、双下巴、身材矮胖，就坐在威尔对面。他在这次会诊中完全采取放任态度，用“你在想什么，威尔？”这个问题打开话题后，就再没开过口，任由两人一起陷入沉默。他显然希望威尔能自己开始谈话，希望他在心理治疗中主动迈出第一步。而解决自身问题的第一步，无非就是承认自己有问题。但威尔就是没办法让自己开口说出什么。  
  
他们之前给威尔找来的七个心理医生情况都是如此。把亚兰布鲁姆从芝加哥请过来时，克劳福德想着，对着一个不用他费心再去评价的人，威尔终于可以一吐为快了。但第一次咨询期间威尔一直闭口不言。他们后来又试了五次，直到亚兰放弃，推荐了另一位威尔不认识的专家。在这一点上，他们的友谊或许更像阻力而非助力。  
  
克劳福德开始预约那些跟FBI有过非正式合作的心理医生，那些帮助做犯罪侧写、或是对在重案中留下创伤后遗症的探员进行治疗的医生。所有人都无功而返，于是只得另做打算。克劳福德向所有熟人咨询推荐，约时间跟阿林顿和华盛顿的心理医生们见面。但每一个医生都只得到威尔格雷厄姆同样冷漠、疏离的沉默对待。  
  
“要是你不让他们帮你，他们就不可能帮到你。”威尔从布兰得利米勒博士那里回家后，克劳福德冲他发牢骚。  
  
“我们再看一遍案卷吧。”  
  
晚上九点，克劳福德接到FBI的电话。来自波士顿警局的消息：发现一具年轻女性尸体，被垃圾桶里捡来的网线勒死，推测死亡时间为下午七点二十六分。仅仅这些还不足以引起警戒——但几分钟前，另一名中年妇女被人用建筑工地上的焊枪活活烧死。黄昏开始的两起即兴谋杀。看上去像是落日狂刀的惯用手法。于是他们上报FBI，看有没有人对此感兴趣。  
  
克劳福德感兴趣。极感兴趣。  
  
从华盛顿飞到波士顿要一个半小时。中途，小组收到波士顿911电话报告，一名女子遇袭。（尸体总数：10）她目前在马萨诸塞州综合医院急诊室接受治疗。（尸体总数：9）她在明天早上之前可能不会清醒过来，所以今晚他们还是得靠自己。他们恨不得立即赶到现场——但一着陆，就发现根本无处下手。克劳福德马上把威尔叫到一边：“我们现在怎么办？”  
  
威尔环视这个临时拼凑的小组。在凶手下次犯案前他们全都束手无策。  
  
“不知道。”威尔实话实说，“没有模式可循。所有受害人都是偶然碰上的，他没有刻意挑选。我们要关注这个凶犯的交通方式，而不是这些女人的。”  
  
“那他的交通方式如何？”  
  
“不知道。一点儿线索都没。”  
  
克劳福德揉捏鼻梁，显然很气馁：“所以我们都他妈的坐这里干等他接着作案吗？”  
  
“除非你有更好的主意。”  
  
他们没等多久。凌晨一点四十五分，911打来电话。波士顿市区一家夜总会外发现另一具女尸。凶手用大块的玻璃片割断她咽喉之前，先用碎玻璃瓶戳烂了她的脸。威尔盯着那女人被毁的容颜。那些贯穿她脸颊、前额、下巴的，深深的撕裂伤。她整个鼻尖儿都被割掉，左眼球被剜出来，绳子一般扭曲的组织吊起那颗眼球，晃悠悠地垂在一边。“这次他花了心思，”威尔评论，“跟以往不同。这是他故意做给我们看的。他知道我们在这儿。”  
  
“不可能。我们才刚到。”  
  
“这只是个自我介绍，”威尔说着，弯腰检查女人的嘴唇，那割伤与威尔毁容后的样子极其相似，“看来他对我们略知一二。”  
  
即使有人对威尔的推测心存疑虑，下一个犯罪现场也足以把这些疑虑打消。早晨四点二十五分报案，现场：中年女子，心理医生，哈佛医学院助教。胸腔被厨房的漆布刀（译注：博士捅威尔用的就是这种刀）划开。心脏被摘出来，随手扔进餐盘里。一把镀银餐叉扎在那团肉块上。  
  
“是同一个人做的吗？”法医组有人提问，用镊子从地毯上夹取纤维，“这和他的作案手法不符。”  
  
“这是做给我看的，”威尔解释，“他知道我在这儿。”  
  
“不会是……”克劳福德不想说完整个句子。  
  
“不是。这些现场与 _他_ 的手法不符。没有丢失内脏。这些现场很……”  
  
“马虎？”  
  
“不，不是马虎。这些现场虽然不具表演性质，但也毫不马虎。他没有留下纤维、足迹、指纹、分泌物或者目击者——干干净净。”威尔靠近那只餐盘——心脏看上去乱七八糟，血管纠结、肌肉破碎。“另外，汉尼拔受过专业外科训练。他留下的东西永远不会这么……糟糕。不，这个凶手想炫耀他对我了解多少。他想跟我建立一对一的私人联系。”  
  
“你的事他知道多少？”  
  
“还不清楚。”威尔忽然抬头，“有人饿了吗？”  
  
早上六点二十九分，他们带着麦当劳回到旅馆。太阳升起。威尔消灭了两桶麦乐鸡，油乎乎的手指狠狠地蹭蹭大腿，在牛仔裤上留下深色的油迹。多半是为了泄愤。  
  
“刚刚马萨诸塞综合医院打来电话，”克劳福德坐在威尔房间的地毯上，“第三个受害人情况已经稳定，被转进重症监护室，会在几小时内醒来。”  
  
但威尔的注意力完全放在最后一个现场的照片上。“不是汉尼拔，”威尔用食指描摹着照片上的血迹，下结论道，“但可能是某个像多拉海德（译注：牙仙）那样的人。可能跟他有某种联系的人。很可能是个仰慕他、崇拜他的人。”  
  
“会不会是汉尼拔告诉他你们的关系了？”  
  
威尔猛抬眼直视克劳福德。  
  
“你得承认那颗心脏的象征意义相当狠辣。”  
  
“汉尼拔永远不会那么草率。不，这个人……只是猜到了，大概。”  
  
“这会让你不安吗？”  
  
“不会。那十一个死去的女人才真的让我不安。”  
  
克劳福德硬把威尔拽到马萨诸塞综合医院。就像威尔自己说的，他不喜欢跟“活着的人”打交道。威尔安静地站在医院病房的角落里，听主要调查员询问。事实跟威尔预想的一模一样：他在她身后出现；用手（戴着皮手套）捂住她的双眼；一句话都没说。没有留下任何泄露他身份的线索。 _是的，这个人知道他自己在干什么，_ 威尔暗想。  
  
在他认为这女人能提供的信息到此为止时：  
  
“你们找到那个帮助我的人了吗？”  
  
“抱歉？”调查员问道。  
  
“帮助我的男人。就在那人……”她的声音低下去，轻抚脖子上的绷带。  
  
调查员翻阅了一下医疗案卷：“那人用水管零件……割伤你的喉咙之后？”  
  
威尔的呼吸暂时停顿了几秒钟。 _这个也是冲着我来的。_  
  
“我猜是的，”她低声说着，目光从调查员身上移开，“我躺在那儿，一个男人在我身边跪下，用什么东西盖住了我的脖子。他的围巾，大概？然后一直压着伤口，直到我们听见救护车的声音。”  
  
“你看见他了？”威尔问她，声音低哑地哽在喉头。  
  
“没。”  
  
“那你怎么知道他是男人？”  
  
“他的手很大。很稳。如果你们找到他，请替我谢谢他。我觉得如果没他，我就……我就已经死在那里了吧。”  
  
威尔强撑着走进休息室，一屁股沉进椅子里。克劳福德立即坐到他身边：“怎么了？出什么事了？”  
  
“他在这儿。”  
  
“谁在这儿？”  
  
“汉尼拔。”威尔抬起头，看着克劳福德，“我们要找的人有权进入多个辖区的警务内网。可能跟FBI有联系。从后勤人员里找——IT部门、行政助理、工资系统或者人力部门，那个人有权查看私人档案。”  
  
“你怎么知道汉尼拔在这儿，威尔？”  
  
“因为我需要他在。”  
  
威尔回到旅馆，门房从门缝底下塞进一张字条。  
  
_我本来可以直接用手，但觉得你会认为那不合适。毕竟你当初就找了条毛巾。  
—HL_

***

第三章：知心人

***

  
  
他们在第二天早晨回到匡提科。威尔把汉尼拔的字条掖在牛仔裤的后兜里。他没把这件事告诉克劳福德或者FBI的任何人，决定保守这个秘密。伸出舌头舔舔裸露在外的右侧牙床，那里的肌肉已经被伤疤拉扯得纠成一团。被毁掉的威廉格雷厄姆。  
  
克拉丽丝史达琳怎么样了——这想法短暂地出现在他脑子里。然后他意识到自己并不关心。  
  
克劳福德就波士顿杀人案听取其他组员意见时，威尔一直坐在会议室的后面。克劳福德调配了一个紧急小组，成员由他和罗杰斯局长亲自筛选，确保万无一失。（威尔又摸摸自己的后兜，指尖划过字条边缘。 _他回来找我了。_ 即便是现在，他的人坐在联调局学院的会议室里，心里却知道，汉尼拔就在阿林顿或者华盛顿附近，大概已经住进按月租用的公寓。这会儿，他正在把订做的三件套西服挂进衣橱，整理他的图书，或者重新布置厨房的调味品架吧。新鲜出炉的甜卷饼让空气中弥漫着食物的香味，威尔吸进一口气，真切地嗅到了肉桂的芬芳。那是为极度渴望安抚的人准备的，充满安抚意味的食物。它们还在烤盘里，放在料理台上晾凉。汉尼拔拿着亮蓝色的搅拌碗，打匀手里的香草冰淇淋。他就站在料理台边——没有一丝褶皱的白围裙系在腰间，雪白的系扣衬衫挽起了袖子……）  
  
“威尔？”  
  
“啊？”  
  
换个人的话，那些FBI探员可能会嗤笑他。但坐在会议室后排的不是别人，是威尔格雷厄姆，是这里活生生的传奇——拥有不可思议的犯罪侧写天赋；逮捕过加勒特·雅各布·霍布斯、法兰西斯·多拉海德以及汉尼拔·莱克特；为FBI的利益做出过巨大牺牲。说起“牺牲”，他们指的是他脸上那道扭曲的伤疤。那道他们一直尽量避免盯着看的伤疤——或者更糟，他们因为自己能窥见被毁容颜下藏匿的天才而沾沾自喜。不假思索地，威尔抬手揉搓自己的脸颊，似乎这样就能把那伤疤——或者带来这伤疤的往事——全都抹去一般。  
  
“你有什么要补充的吗？”  
  
“没。”威尔迅速答道——然后意识到，用了大半个会议做白日梦的自己，这么给出答案实在太过草率，“我不觉得还有什么要说的。如果有，我会再告诉你。”  
  
“好的，威尔。”  
  
那天晚上，威尔拜托克劳福德帮自己找间公寓：“我只是……觉得自己叨扰太久了。”  
  
“我没觉得麻烦，威尔——”  
  
“你是很好客但——”  
  
“这真没问题——”  
  
“但你需要私人空间和——”  
  
“威尔，是因为汉尼拔吗？”  
  
威尔整个人在听到问题的瞬间垮了下去：“我只想有点儿隐私。”  
  
克劳福德扶额，就好像威尔跟个恼人的小孩儿没什么两样，处理起来一样让人减寿：“要是他联系你，你知道自己有责任上报给FBI，对吗？断都断了，你不能再跟他夹缠不清。这事儿不能这么办。”  
  
“我知道。”  
  
“他联系你了？”  
  
“没有。”大概他回答得太干脆，克劳福德明显不信。  
  
“他已经放下了。你也该往前看。如果他在华盛顿，那我肯定克拉丽丝就在他身边。”  
  
威尔本能地意识到汉尼拔没把克拉丽丝带在身边，但他没有告诉杰克。克拉丽丝也是杰克羽翼之下的幼雏之一，没有必要的话，威尔不想再让他伤心难过。毕竟，要是汉尼拔没带克拉丽丝回来，那么几乎可以肯定她已经……  
  
那晚落日狂刀突袭波特兰。“他在沿海岸线上行，”克劳福德说道，弯腰踏进另一架直升机，“新泽西、马萨诸塞、缅因……他可能会穿过边境直接进入加拿大。”  
  
“我不觉得。”威尔抓过一副耳机，在椅子上坐好，“这是美国式犯罪。仓促、冲动、意外。他可没兴趣袭击渥太华。那儿的人不会像我们这样讲述他的故事。”  
  
在FBI到达之前，又发生四起命案。当他们在波特兰国际机场走出直升机时，一名当地警官一路小跑来到他们跟前。“刚发现第五名受害者，”他说，满脸都是大有内情的样子，“你们会想看看这个的。”  
  
一到现场，他们立刻感受到这次凶杀与以往的不同。连威尔都得再三确认，问自己这是不是某个在逃的模仿犯所为。他们走向旅馆房间途中，入目的满眼都是血迹，喷溅在整个走廊的墙壁上。这一层的监视器被弄坏了，凶手知道自己的肆意妄为不会被捉个现行。“他有备而来，”威尔说着，留心观察着房门外地毯上那一滩殷红的血泊，“他在向我们展示他的能力。他擅长的可不只是即兴发挥，计划周详的谋杀也一样拿手。他想要我们的认同。”  
  
旅馆的房门上糊着厚厚一层粘稠的血渍。在法医清理这片区域，寻找指纹之后，威尔握住黏糊糊的门把手，拧开房门走进犯罪现场。  
  
威尔一开始有些疑惑。尽管房门外血肉横飞鲜血四溅，房间里却整洁如初。地毯、墙壁、家具，没有沾染一丝瑕疵和污点。“他在炫耀。”威尔评论。整个房间里只有两处污渍。第一处是床头那条用马克笔胡乱涂画的留言： _很高兴见到你，格雷厄姆特别探员。_ 第二处是床单上第五名被害人身下的血泊。  
  
“所有伤口都在被害人活着时强加。”法医专家确认。  
  
“操他妈的上帝啊。”克劳福德惊喘。  
  
威尔不明白为什么房间里所有人忽然都转头看着他。第五名受害人，女性，被解剖、分尸、肢解。所有手指都被砍掉，大概是一根一根被砍的；两条腿从膝盖骨上方直接卸下；两只眼球都被剜掉（房间里没有找到——大概被当做纪念品保留？）；她的嘴被完全打开，于是调查员们能清楚地看见她所有的牙齿都被连根拔除（也没在房间里找到）。威尔注意到了所有这些细节，然后才意识到，躺在床上的这个女人是他的妻子。  
  
是莫莉。  
  
“这……”他接着说，看着那女人的尸体，想到婚礼上她头戴一朵百合花的样子。他的手剧烈地抖动起来，“凶手……可能在别处做完这些然后才把她搬到……到……到……”  
  
“威尔。”  
  
威尔狠狠闭上双眼。“把尸体搬到这里……然后将走廊搞得一团糟……但那没用多久，不然……会有人……有人……注意到……有人会注意到……监视器……”  
  
“威尔。”  
  
威尔忽然抬起头，转向克劳福德：“有人看到她儿子了吗？”  
  
克劳福德没来得及答话，波特兰警局的警官上前一步说道：“我们在隔壁房间发现一个男孩儿——三枪射在胸口。凶手可能用了消音器。”  
  
所有血色都从威尔的脸上褪去，留下他，惨白如同环绕四周的地毯和墙壁。他一头冲进隔壁房间。克劳福德找到他时，他正跪在尸体旁边，手指插进伤口非要把子弹抠出来。他确实用指甲抠出了一枚，如今就扔在他们身边——血淋淋的金属残片。“我得把它们从他身上弄出来，”威尔坚持，席卷全身的战栗让他的手指不停抖动，抖得那样厉害，他的指甲不仅撑开了那些伤口，还刮掉不少边缘的血肉。  
  
“威尔。”  
  
克劳福德试着温柔地把威尔从尸体边拉开——但威尔扭头，朝着克劳福德的脸狠狠掴了一掌。最终，三个FBI探员合力才把他拽走——可怜的饱受摧残的威尔格雷厄姆，不停尖叫着撕咬着抓挠着，像一头发疯的野兽。  
  
那包裹在第二天早晨送达他们落脚的旅馆。尽管收信人写着威廉格雷厄姆，打开包裹的人却是杰克克劳福德。但愿不是来自落日狂刀的又一次致意。  
  
但里面只装着个一次性手机，手机里只有一条号码。还附着一张字条：  
  
_如果你需要我。_  
_—HL_  
  
克劳福德小心地把手机和字条装回信封。回到华盛顿后，他会尽快把这包裹亲手送到FBI科学实验室。  
  
回到家里，威尔直接上楼躲进客卧，反锁房门，谁叫都不答应。即便哈瑞斯凄惨的嚎叫也无法让他挪动一下。克劳福德觉得自己该给威尔几天时间，最终，威尔会想找到那个折磨并杀害他妻子的男人的。但几天变成了几个星期。落日狂刀在伊利诺伊袭击芝加哥，然后又在密歇根的底特律犯案。他手头的尸体总数已经达到二十八——是切萨皮克开膛手的三倍还多。但威尔还是拒绝走出客卧。  
  
“威尔，你总得出来。”克劳福德坚持。  
  
威尔没有反应。  
  
“他一直在杀人。这是你想看见的吗？”  
  
威尔没有反应。  
  
“你想为别人妻子的死负责吗？”克劳福德大吼，试着激起他任何反应。  
  
威尔没有反应。  
  
第二天早上，克劳福德走进地下室，找到保存证物的保险柜。科学实验室的人研究了那个电话，但号码无法追踪。他们想过给汉尼拔打电话，试着用“威尔有危险”来引诱汉尼拔上钩。但克劳福德坚决否定这个计划。一个落日狂刀在各个大都市横行无忌就够让人头疼了。于是他们把电话锁进保险箱，稍后再决定该怎么处理。  
  
克劳福德没走正规程序，只是把包裹和字条藏进手提箱，悄悄带走，回到家里。  
  
那天晚上，他把包裹和微波晚餐一起留在威尔门口。第二天早晨回来检查，包裹不见了。  
  


***

  
  
威尔不知该怎么处理这个手机。  
  
他浪费整整一天的时间，只是盯着它看。带背光的绿色按键。平滑的塑料屏幕。他用很长很长时间阅读电话本，而那里其实只有一个名字：“汉尼拔。”他都数不清自己有多少次拿起电话，拇指已经放在拨号键上，但又制止了自己。他幻想着各种可能的场景：可能汉尼拔会斥责他，骂他因为一个抛弃他的女人而消极避世。大概汉尼拔会给他一些洞见，好让他看清凶犯的思维。或许汉尼拔会承认这些案子其实都是他做的。他可从来都不喜欢威尔成家的消息。  
  
汉尼拔也有可能会说些感性的话——这威尔压根想都没有想过。  
  
最终，午夜时分，他意识到自己的荒唐，终于按下拨号键。立刻，他失控了，肺部急速鼓动和下陷但他还是无法控制呼吸。他需要按下挂机键。他需要按下挂机键。他笨手笨脚地摆弄那只电话，试图找到那该死的挂机键，好让他马上结束然后逃离这个时刻。但忽然地，从话筒的另一侧，传来了那个熟悉的声音，带着沉沉的倦怠感，以及浓重的欧洲口音：“你好？威尔？”  
  
没有威尔预想中自鸣得意的优越感，相反地，汉尼拔的声音里带着关切。大概，他也浪费了好几天盯着自己的电话看吧。  
  
威尔化了——真的，化掉了——软倒在床垫上。  
  
“你好，汉尼拔。”  
  
“很高兴你打来电话。我很担心你。”  
  
“啊。”除此之外，威尔不知道要如何回应。他无法想象自己能再次走出这个房间，而这或许让对方更加担心。  
  
“我一直在思念你，威尔。”  
  
“你从没来看过我。”威尔知道自己不该说这个——但他没办法克制自己不说。  
  
“我在……忙别的事。”  
  
“克拉丽丝。”  
  
“对。”  
  
“你爱过她吗？”  
  
“是。”  
  
威尔不清楚自己在期待什么。抗议吗？坚决的否认吗？永远忠诚的誓言吗？不论他期待过什么，汉尼拔简单一个“是”字，都足以让他心痛失望。  
  
“是因为我看起来……？”威尔的话音低下去，不愿（不能）问出整个问题。  
  
“根本不是。我最后那封信写得太恶劣了（译注：《勇士》第七章结尾），对不对？那伤疤很衬你，威尔。经历过战斗的男人看起来总会更有味道。”  
  
威尔走向墙壁，下巴夹着手机，双手将全身镜翻转过来。他看见了镜中的自己：身材依旧颀长，栗色的头发打着卷垂在眼睛旁边。胡渣有些散乱，被表皮上纠结的伤疤打断。扭曲着划过他脸颊的伤疤一点儿都不小，横穿他下巴的那道也是。撕坏的嘴唇让他像个得了唇裂的大人，而鼻翼的缺损实在不能算是为他增色。缺损的鼻翼或许就是那个界限，把“奇怪的伤痕”变成了“彻底的毁容”。不过，听汉尼拔在电话里告诉他这“很衬他”之后，威尔决定，就此一次，留镜面朝前。  
  
“但你爱过她？”  
  
“我对她的爱，永远无法削减、也不会抹杀我对你的爱。我从来没有停止爱你，威尔。”  
  
“我需要你……”威尔的呼吸急促起来，觉得自己快要哭了。操蛋，简直是羞耻。  
  
“所以我在这儿了。”  
  
“克拉丽丝呢？”  
  
“我不能允许她简单地用一个代理父亲替换另外一个。我取代了杰克，而杰克也不过是她亲生父亲的替身而已，代替那个死去的守夜人。克拉丽丝得学着靠她自己了。”  
  
“她死了吗？”  
  
“我们再也见不到她了。”  
  
模棱两可的答案，让威尔觉得有点儿不舒服。  
  
“我想见你。”  
  
“我……”威尔犹豫，“我不知道，汉尼拔。”  
  
“你不想见我吗，威尔？”汉尼拔问——威尔猜到对方一定在微笑。你可以说威尔彻底完蛋了，因为，内心深处，他想着的是： _是，我想见你。_ 但是，如果他心下没有一丝恐慌的话，你也就可以把他扔进疯人院了——毕竟，上次他单独跟汉尼拔莱克特共处一室，结局是他的内脏被剜出体外。低头看着小腹上那道长长的伤痕，想起双手捧着自己肠子时感受到的重量——重演那一幕，他一点儿也不想。  
  
敲门声。  
  
“操，”威尔压低声音说，“杰克在门口。”  
  
“是他把手机交给你的。”汉尼拔的语气里没有一丝意外，就像他在寄出包裹时就已经料到这些一般。  
  
“对。”  
  
再次敲门。这次更加急迫。  
  
“你最好看看他想干嘛。明天再打给我。随时恭候。”  
  
在明白自己想用“我爱你”来结束通话的那一刻，威尔挂断电话。因为那是错的。  
  
他想都没想就打开房门。  
  
“你开门了。”克劳福德说，口气里全是震惊。  
  
“……嗯。”  
  
两个人相对无言。克劳福德看上去像是在考虑某些让他倒尽胃口的事。  
  
“我们得想个法子让你安全地做这些。”  
  
“安全地做什么？”威尔问他，双手插在裤兜里，斜倚在门框上。  
  
“你以为呢？”克劳福德恶狠狠地反问，“我不会让你时不时跑出去，跟个杀人如麻的家伙鬼混。如果你想……跟他在一起，我们得想个能保证你安全的办法。我不能让他再次打碎你。”  
  
威尔怀疑地眯起双眼。“怎么，你还想把他关起来？然后给我配偶探视权吗？在那之前，他就会逃离这里——而且我们谁都别想再见到他。”克劳福德不想承认，他听懂了威尔声音里隐含的威胁： _赶走他，你会永远失去我。_  
  
“不。真的，我希望我们可以达成某种协议。”

***

第四章：交涉员

***

  
  
这是FBI局长听过最糟糕的点子。  
  
这么说是因为他听过一些操蛋的蠢主意。为了掀掉一个潜伏组织，让恐怖分子炸飞某个座无虚席的万人运动场。先让劫匪“借”走几百万美金，再用接下来几个月追踪资金流向。但这一个？让食人连环杀手在FBI拥有正式建档的工作，还得让他操你最棒的侧写员？有史以来最糟的点子。  
  
这点子出自杰罗姆或者霍尔甚至巴奈特（操他妈的蠢蛋，大部分都是）一点儿不稀奇——但克劳福德？杰克克劳福德，他队伍里最敏锐的猎犬？这让他不得不掂量掂量。因为如果是杰克克劳福德想出的主意，可能这他妈的就不算是最糟糕的点子。而且这说明汉尼拔莱克特在操蛋的FBI拥有一间办公室是他妈早晚的事。说不定就在他这一层的尽头。操他妈的门上还得挂着他该死的名牌。  
  
混蛋。  
  
“这会是公关部的噩梦，”罗杰斯叹气，盯着面前那份文件，“我是说，操。你准备让我怎么向公众交代，杰克？想想看，切萨皮克开膛手折磨并杀害了九名无辜者——然后他妈的把他们当晚饭吃了？好吧，环顾整个FBI，我们队伍里确实需要这么个人。该死，可以让他当我们的驻留烹饪专家……”  
  
“跟罪犯做交易并不是头一次。这有先例可循。”  
  
“对，他妈的弗兰克阿巴奈尔（译注：真人，也是《Catch Me if YouCan》的主人公。可以度娘。），他最大的罪名不过是敲晕几个空乘人员。但这是切萨皮克开膛手，杰克。这他妈的是汉尼拔莱克特。他怎么能担任咨询工作。”  
  
“莱克特杀过九个人。落日狂刀已经杀了二十八个。就目前情况来看，我确信自己不必再用算术问题向你施压。”  
  
罗杰斯把文件倒扣拍在桌面，靠回椅子背儿上，好像全世界的压力此时一股脑儿撂他肩上了一样。“我们拥有全世界最聪明的团队，杰克。你部门里总能找到某个可以抓到这犯人的家伙。该死，我会从每个警区抽调精英来解决这个案子，从常青藤联盟找来最棒的学者，让监狱系统拷问过去二十年里捉到的所有重犯——”  
  
“——而他们中的任何一个都比不过半个格雷厄姆。他能钻进罪犯的脑子，杰。在落日狂刀再杀死二十多个人之前，他是我们捉住案犯的最大指望。但让他好好工作的唯一途径——”  
  
“——就是让那个最操蛋的心理医生帮他。”罗杰斯犹豫着，拿起钢笔，“这会让我丢掉工作，杰克。总统看到这份文件的时候，我一准儿得丢了饭碗。”在文件底部飞速涂画签名，“你刚让我丢了饭碗，坑爹的混蛋。”  
  
“你在救人，杰。”  
  
“操你，杰克。”  
  
那晚克劳福德拿着协议书回到家里，跟威尔商量条款问题。汉尼拔莱克特不会被送回监狱，而是直接去FBI总部报道。在那里，他将被装上一只防干扰追踪器，FBI技师们每天定时检查，确保它时刻运转。莱克特将在FBI总部三楼行为科学部门拥有一间办公室，没有窗户，房门由外面反锁。莱克特只能分析软纸抄录的文件，无权使用电话或者电脑。允许进入莱克特办公室的人，除了克劳福德只有格雷厄姆。FBI会在总部附近给格雷厄姆和莱克特提供一间小屋，四周竖有电网，二十四小时通电，而且二十四小时常设守卫人员。房子里每间屋子都会装上监视器和监听设备。当威尔格雷厄姆有哪怕最微小的可能遇险时，FBI探员有权进入房间当场将莱克特击毙。  
  
第一次读完协议书威尔哈哈大笑。  
  
“就好像你巴不得他逃走一样。”  
  
“那并非我们期待的结果。”  
  
威尔把协议还给克劳福德：“你不能把他关起来，瞧瞧上次关他的结果。”  
  
“我们管制了他八年。”  
  
“然后他跑了。”威尔瞟一眼咖啡桌上的手机，只有一条联系电话的手机，“另外，你们并没管好他。这就是他做的——”他指指自己脸上的伤疤，“——那时他还在精神病院。如果汉尼拔决定好好表现，也只会因为那是他自己的选择。”  
  
“罗杰斯是对的，威尔。”克劳福德叹了口气，抿着玻璃杯里的白兰地，“这他妈真是个蠢主意。要是汉尼拔决定再开杀戒，罗杰斯可不是唯一丢掉饭碗的人。所有涉及此事的人都会受到牵连。”  
  
“我知道，”威尔回答，无精打采地蜷在椅子里，“我不想显得不知感恩，杰克。我知道你为我赌上了很多人的前程——”  
  
“不是为你，威尔。我爱你就像爱我儿子一样，我想你明白这个。我做这些是因为得抓住那狗娘养的谋杀犯，而我觉得只有你能做到这个。”  
  
威尔前倾身体，直直望进克劳福德的眼睛。  
  
“我不确定自己能控制得了汉尼拔，”他说，“我也不确定自己能捉住落日狂刀。”  
  
克劳福德前倾身体，一寸一寸盯紧威尔。  
  
“想办法。”  
  


***

  
  
威尔那天晚上把协议书逐字逐句念给汉尼拔听。  
  
汉尼拔说，他会在第二天中午过来签字，向FBI投案自首。  
  
“你知道自己在说什么？”威尔气急败坏，即使对方看不见，他还是从椅子里跳了起来，“汉尼拔，那跟回到监狱没什么两样。工作日你会整天被锁在办公室里。等你终于可以离开时，我们会一起被锁在电网封锁的房子里。你再也不能出去购物或者听交响乐，任何你现在能做的事都再也做不成。你为什么要同意？”  
  
“我担心你，威尔。”汉尼拔说完就挂断电话。  
  
第二天，威尔的情况简直一团糟。克劳福德呆在家里陪他（还有整个特警队，以防汉尼拔玩儿什么花样）。一开始，克劳福德试着维持普通的日常——做早餐、看电视、分析案卷——但威尔的焦躁最终传染了他。正午时分，他俩都坐到了窗户边儿上。等待。  
  
一辆灰色劳斯莱斯慢慢停在车道上，开车的是谁不言而喻。“夹起尾巴做人”可从来不是汉尼拔的风格。  
  
“长官？”特警队领队的声音从咖啡桌上的步话机里传来。克劳福德抓起它，按下对讲键。  
  
“待命。让他进来。”  
  
汉尼拔走出驾驶席的全程，克劳福德都看在眼里。他穿着米黄色的亚麻西装，配着淡蓝色系扣衬衣，没系最上面的扣子，随意地敞着领口。只看他脸上略带歉意的微笑，以及向着便衣特警们半抬双手致意的样子，你根本想象不出，这就是那个越狱时杀死两名警官和两名急救人员的男人。他在克劳福德的视线里消失了一会儿，然后门铃响了。克劳福德转向威尔，问他要不要去开门。  
  
威尔一直瞪着地毯，就好像在细数那上面的每一根线头。克劳福德不用问就知道，劳斯莱斯停在车道上的那一刻，威尔就已经离开窗边坐在这里了。威尔的双手紧紧绞在一起，那么紧，克劳福德看到他手掌侧边的皮肤都泛起了病态的青白。他的双唇一直在高速开合，一直在嘟囔什么，但他说得太轻也太急，克劳福德无法听清。  
  
“你要去开门吗？”克劳福德柔声问他。威尔迅速地反复摇头，动作剧烈得几乎扭伤脖子。  
  
深感无奈地长出一口气，克劳福德从座位上起身，走向房门。尽管克劳福德以前跟汉尼拔说过很多次话——单独在他办公室里，甚至在他家餐桌边（鬼知道盘子里装的是什么东西），但拧开门把手之前，他还是犹豫了。他想起奇尔顿医生让他看过的录像，汉尼拔毫无预警地扯掉了护士的舌头。那个镜头之后几个月都在他脑子里挥之不去。看上去这样斯文、这样端庄、这样耐心的男人……跟画面里那个下巴上糊满血迹，牙齿紧紧地、占有性地咬着那护士舌头的疯子，怎么就能是同一个人呢？  
  
克劳福德摇头甩掉那些画面，它们对现在的情况可没什么帮助。不过，他还是担心开门时会发生什么。汉尼拔会礼貌地微笑着打招呼——还是说，他会悲惨地躺在地上被咬掉半张脸？他伸手拧开房门。  
  
“你好，杰克。”汉尼拔微笑着，就像多年后又一次见到大学校友。  
  
“汉尼拔。”  
  
汉尼拔的视线越过克劳福德的肩膀，明显在找威尔。看到威尔没有出来迎接他，他的表情稍稍有点儿不悦。事实上，他根本不知道威尔在哪儿。  
  
“按你为我拟定的那份协议，我来向FBI自首。”  
  
“为威尔，不是为你。”  
  
“当然。但我想你会发现我俩的利益有相当部分重叠在一起。”  
  
克劳福德能看出汉尼拔在努力压制自己的得意——唇角轻轻上挑的弧度，加深的笑意，还有那未曾言明的话语： _你知道我俩对彼此意味着什么。_  
  
“我能进来吗？”汉尼拔问他。克劳福德侧身，让他进屋。特警队想要跟进，但克劳福德果断伸手制止——“待命”——留下他们尴尬地站在门前的草坪上。  
  
汉尼拔环视房间，仔细打量克劳福德的书房。克劳福德毫不怀疑，此刻汉尼拔正在脑子里品评他书架上凌乱摆放的各种照片和小玩意儿。克劳福德试着回忆他拜访汉尼拔家时的情景。在那些大部头的学术典籍和价值不菲的古董之外，那里有过私人物品吗？任何暗示其他人——在他将近五十年的生活里，有过家人和朋友——存在的东西，有没有出现在那间公寓里？那些铅笔画吧，大概。他在欧洲的住宿学校。霍普金斯医学院。还有那副没能画完的，威尔格雷厄姆的素描（译注：见《勇士》第六章）。或许克劳福德那时就该注意到了。那幅画只是随性而作——但那寥寥数笔线条慵懒的轮廓，那四散在画中人脸上的明暗阴影，无不沾染着作者心中的爱意。只是盯着那副画，他就能感觉到，汉尼拔确实用真心在爱着威尔。  
  
只是不清楚这真心到底有多少。  
  


***

  
  
汉尼拔漫步走进客厅，克劳福德紧跟在他身后。威尔仍然坐在那把椅子上——仍在低声嘟囔，仍旧绞紧双手，仍旧盯着地毯。汉尼拔没有出声提示自己的到来，他只是走过去蹲下身体，跟威尔视线平齐，然后仔细听他低语。克劳福德依旧不知道威尔在嘀咕什么，但显然心理医生听懂了。因为汉尼拔温柔地把手掌放在威尔脑后——拉近两人的距离，直到额头相抵，直到威尔的双唇能够感觉汉尼拔温热的呼吸。  
  
“我在这儿了。”汉尼拔轻声说着，轻得如同情人的耳语——即使他知道克劳福德一直在旁边细听。威尔肩膀猛地一紧，然后抖动起来，竭力压抑自己的呜咽。他摇头摇得更加剧烈，就像不相信这一切真的发生了。那低喃声也更加坚决、更加炽热起来。  
  
“我在这儿了。”汉尼拔重复道，然后双唇贴上威尔的嘴巴。威尔顿住，双眼猛地闭紧，有好一会儿，他整个人都僵在那里。  
  
一切开始得悄无声息，连克劳福德都没能注意。如同鼻塞一样轻抽的声响，像是过敏一般忽然潮红的眼角。不过汉尼拔似乎知道接下来会发生什么。他抓紧威尔的双肩，给予坚固而稳定的支持——地基。当威尔的身体再也绷不住，轰然倒向前去的时候，汉尼拔抱着他，向后躺倒在地板上。克劳福德忽然觉得自己很多余，在自己家里偷窥旁人的隐私。但他又不能就这么走开，留着两人单独呆着。于是他站在那里，看威尔开始哭泣，啜泣着颤抖着，而汉尼拔搂着他，不断地抚摸他的头发，轻声哄他，就像对待一个幼童。  
  
整整三十分钟，威尔终于平静下来，握住汉尼拔伸出的手，跟着他走回楼上的卧室。过了一会儿，汉尼拔自己走下楼梯。  
  
“让你来这儿是为了修好他，医生。”克劳福德皱眉，“不是再次打碎他。”  
  
“茶杯上的裂纹是会延伸的，杰克。”汉尼拔回答道，扶正咖啡桌上的相框——那是杰克和他妻子十五周年结婚纪念日的照片，“一直延伸，直到碎裂。”  
  
“嗯，那就他妈的搞点胶水儿吧，医生。”  
  
在威尔陷入不安的睡眠之后，克劳福德和特警队“押解”汉尼拔莱克特来到FBI总部。迎接他的是个看上去极度不安的探员，她一直试图保持距离，罔顾有三把半自动手枪正一起瞄准汉尼拔额头的事实。她采集了他的照片和指纹（包括他左手上多出的那根手指，克劳福德现在才注意到这个）。然后他被带进FBI科学研究实验室，进行多种医学和疾病监测。克劳福德好奇，研究员们是否已经听说巴尔的摩精神病院那个护士的事了。他们中的一个，手一直猛烈地抖个不停，数不清第几次下针，再一次错过汉尼拔的血管把针头绝望地插进对方的肌肉里。汉尼拔伸手拿过针管时，他吓得往后一蹦，跌跌撞撞地直接跑到房间另一头去了。汉尼拔拿着针管，自己抽好血样，然后把它递给那个研究员，而那研究员的表情，就好像在潮湿的夏日里接过了一块儿腐烂的麝鼠皮。  
  
建档之后，技术部门给他装上防干扰追踪器。克劳福德反复问了无数次这防干扰追踪器是不是真的“防干扰”。因为，如果真有人能想出怎么把那该死的仪器从自己脚踝上去掉的话，那人一定是汉尼拔莱克特。汉尼拔在那儿坐了一会儿，一条腿向前舒展着，审视自己脚踝上那笨重的黑色盒子。接着他站起来，左腿长裤的布料下滑，看不到追踪器的痕迹。然后他点点头，第一次表示赞同。  
  
“小屋还在整理当中。今晚，你会住在FBI接待中心。我们的探员会帮你把行李送过去。你的随身物品经过检测之后，才能送进你的房间里。”  
  
克劳福德从旁观察汉尼拔，想看看心理医生如何对待这个消息。但汉尼拔只是对着接待他的探员报以温和的笑容，不带一丝讽刺地告诉她：“感谢招待。”  
  
_聪明人。_ 克劳福德想着。毫无疑问地，汉尼拔所有的随身物品都在经过检测后准时送达。克劳福德主动要求陪他一会儿，以防他忽然后悔——竟然为了个接下来几天都难见一面的人牺牲自由。但汉尼拔想都没想就拒绝了，告诉他马上回家照顾威尔。于是克劳福德离开，留下汉尼拔呆在那里——依然穿着定制套装，坐在金属小床上，床上的垫子绝对硬得跟瓦楞纸板没有两样。  
  
克劳福德到家后威尔还在熟睡。于是杰克也爬回自己床上，瞪着墙壁，假装睡着，直到第二天早晨闹钟响起。  
  
杰克下楼，看到威尔已经坐在厨房的餐桌旁边。他看上去乱七八糟，T恤湿透头发凌乱，但说话的语气却相当镇定：“我想见他。”  
  
“你理解他仍在观察期，对吧？”杰克确认道，“你大概只有三十分钟。”  
  
这禁令让威尔稍稍有些炸毛。“我不在乎。我想见他。”  
  
“好，换衣服，我们吃完早餐就去。”  
  
威尔差点儿就要反驳，但又改了主意。杰克强迫他吃下四分之一盘炒鸡蛋，又喝了点儿橙汁。虽然不多，但就最近情况来看，杰克认为有所进步。威尔最近看起来太瘦弱也太苍白了。开车去FBI接待中心的途中，威尔不停地整理自己的外套——擦净沾在眼镜框上的灰尘和死皮，试着把磨损的鞋带系好，压成形状分明的样子，然后稍稍推高袖子，让它们的长度能够相对一致。杰克觉得这……很有趣，甚至很可爱——威尔如此在乎汉尼拔的样子，如此在乎汉尼拔对他看法的样子。  
  
威尔在接待处登记完毕，转过头告诉杰克：“我想单独见他。”  
  
“当然。”杰克招来护送威尔的守卫。  
  
“不，我想单独见他。不要守卫。”  
  
“威尔，上一次你们俩单独相处……”  
  
“我们马上会住在一起，杰克。”威尔实事求是地说，把通行标记别在衬衣口袋上，“协议上这么写的。我们将陪伴彼此共度余生。”  
  
“但那儿有监视器和——”  
  
“这儿也有监视器。”威尔指向房间每个角落架设的安全监视器。他是对的。FBI总部每个大厅、每处走廊、每一个储物柜里都有监视器，训练有素的探员在随时监视反馈。不过，汉尼拔只需要三十秒就可以……  
  
“我没事。”威尔安抚他，独自走向囚室。杰克在那儿站了很久，看着威尔远去，走向某些他永远无法理解的东西，背影慢慢消失在他的视线里。  
  
威尔走进接待区，径直走向汉尼拔的牢房。汉尼拔只穿着衬衣，坐在铁床边沿，阅读那本世界料理进化大全。他抬头看着威尔走近。  
  
“威尔。”  
  
“我想进去看他。”威尔告诉护送他的守卫，“我想进去呆着，然后希望你们留我们独处。你们可以通过监视器监视。”  
  
“这有违规定，长官——”  
  
“我不在乎。”威尔回答。然后，在接待区主管简单点头之后，守卫犹豫着打开牢门。他不假思索地进去，告诉守卫：“你们可以走了。”他们闻言走开。威尔知道他们会在监视器后观察。在今后的人生里，他们相处的每一分钟都会被记录、被观看、被各部门不同的探员们分析调查。这几乎足以让一个人终生禁欲了。  
  
几乎。  
  
威尔跌坐在汉尼拔身边：“我只有三十分钟。”  
  
“哦？”  
  
他转脸望着汉尼拔。目光相接：“你觉得三十分钟够你操我一次吗？”  
  
“我不是特别想做。”  
  
汉尼拔一定是瞎了才会错过威尔嘴角微微耷拉下去的弧度。至少是左边嘴角。右边嘴唇仍然被伤痕拉扯成半个笑容，暴露出一线牙床。汉尼拔的目光扫过那排半月形的牙根——忽然被一种不可遏制想要亲吻威尔的冲动攫住。  
  
“我的意思是说，因为这将是我们这么多年来的第一次，我希望它能更有……意义，或许更加私密。”汉尼拔的眼角瞟过那些时刻监视着牢房的监视器，“或者至少能有点儿私密的感觉。你得承认，威尔，在FBI牢房里调情实在非常不雅。”  
  
威尔勉强挤出一丝笑容：“我只是想跟你在一起。”  
  
“你跟我在一起。你永远跟我在一起。”  
  
汉尼拔靠近然后亲吻他，感觉威尔的伤疤蹭过自己的唇瓣——突起的变硬的组织摩擦着柔软的嘴唇。他的手掌按上对方残缺的脸颊，把他拉得更近。“永远别再离开了。”威尔耳语，湿热的呼吸吹在汉尼拔微翘的嘴唇上。  
  
接下来的三十分钟里他们没再说话，用所有的时间互相碰触，感觉隔着十二英寸的防弹玻璃永远无法感受的亲密。双手滑过肩膀，抚过腰线，钻进衬衫之下（但并未更进一步）。汉尼拔的手指摆弄着威尔凌乱的发卷，着迷地玩弄着垂在他颈后的那一绺头发。守卫过来告诉威尔是时候离开时，他看上去又一次想要争辩。但汉尼拔严厉的目光制止了他。没有再说什么，威尔离开牢房，朝着大厅走去。  
  
“怎么样？”杰克看见威尔出现在视线里，手指还轻扯着自己变形的嘴唇。  
  
“我想回去工作。”

***

第五章：雇佣工

***

  
  
  
落日狂刀消失了一阵子。或许他已经听说威尔格雷厄姆正在恢复的消息——又或者，如果他真的在FBI有密友的话，他大概已经收到汉尼拔莱克特也开始参与这个案子的情报。毕竟，因为自己的罪行被关进联邦监狱，或许有可能被判注射处死，这是一回事；而被折磨上好几个小时，甚至好几天，然后被一个经验老道的疯子吃掉，那可是另一回事。威尔拒绝离开自己在FBI总部的办公室。大部分探员觉得那是因为威尔全身心地投入了这件案子，因而仰慕他这种献身精神。但是，杰克却知道，威尔拒绝离开是因为汉尼拔就在楼下。即便他们无法见到彼此，但这样就已经足够——同在一栋建筑。  
  
四天之后，小屋的电网、监控设备以及守备设施安装完毕。带刺的电网环绕小屋一周，守卫人员的岗楼和值班室也已经建好。负责小屋监控的探员们也各就各位。杰克提前跟他们每一个人都私下聊过，解释威尔和汉尼拔之间有着……某种不寻常的关系。他确保这些人知道自己不该把监控里看到的事情与任何人讨论——即便是其他负责这个小屋的探员也不行。一旦录像里的东西泄露给了媒体，他们绝对吃不了兜着走。（谢天谢地劳兹已经不在了。）  
  
威尔坚持由汉尼拔负责小屋的布置。一开始杰克只同意汉尼拔重新摆放已有的家具——但汉尼拔，一如既往地衣装整齐（尽管事实上过去四天他都呆在牢房里），一心想把这里布置成威尔的家，于是杰克只能同意给他滚筒和油漆。汉尼拔似乎决心要把自己塑造成威尔的“供养者”，那个把食物端上餐桌的人（尽管，按照协议，早、午、晚三餐都会被送到小屋里来——感谢联调局学院自助餐厅；杰克目前还不准备给汉尼拔厨房用品的许可，比如漆布刀之类。）于是，不提那些来自联调局学院宿舍的笨重家具，他尽力在威尔下班之前给墙壁重新刷了漆。杰克认出那是以前汉尼拔办公室里的配色：淡蓝、深红、象牙白。他把袖子卷起，小臂上黏着油漆点子，但杰克可以看出他其实想要更多更多东西：拱顶装饰、护墙板、照明器具……但他没有开口，只是感谢杰克送来油漆，然后在威尔回家前把自己收拾得干干净净。  
  
家。  
  
威尔拖着自己的箱子，肩上扛着背包，沿着车道从联调局学院走进了他的新家，摸索着钥匙打开前门，砰地关门之后把行李扔在门口的地板上。  
  
汉尼拔走出来，站在二楼的楼梯口。  
  
“所以这些都是真的，嗯？”威尔说着，环视整个起居室，“我们住在一起了。”  
  
“对。”  
  
“那我们大概得把它搞得正式一些。”威尔拉开背包，掏出一瓶香槟，拔掉瓶塞，看着粘稠芬芳的香槟喷出来，飞溅在他的双手和地板上。“我会清理干净。”他告诉汉尼拔，吮掉沾在拇指和食指指尖的酒液。  
  
“把什么搞得正式点儿？”  
  
“你和我。我不是这儿的守卫。你也不是我的医生。”  
  
“我以为那才是FBI草拟协议时的本意，威尔。”在威尔举起香槟酒瓶，对着瓶嘴咽下一大口香槟时，汉尼拔稍稍避让了一下，问他，“我们没有杯子吗？”  
  
“没，”威尔回答，手背抹抹嘴唇，“我们甚至不该有玻璃酒瓶。这瓶还是我瞒着守卫偷偷塞进来的。”他停顿一下，“还是你自己说的，记得吗？”  
  
“什么？”  
  
威尔走上楼梯走向汉尼拔。  
  
“你是我的伴侣。”  
  
“在我把你开膛破肚之前。”汉尼拔的视线扫过威尔的肚子，一切都隐藏在系扣衬衣之下。他知道，如果解开那几颗纽扣，他就会看见横穿对方肚皮的那道扭曲的伤疤。那些流出体外的肠子被洗净纤维和尘土之后，被重新盘起来、装回去，就在那道伤疤之下。即便如此，威尔还是走近了他。  
  
“我原谅你。”再上几个台阶，“你还是我的伴侣。”  
  
“如果我不能保证自己不再杀人呢？”汉尼拔问他，带着怀疑的目光挑起一条眉毛。  
  
威尔停下脚步：“你不会。”  
  
“有可能。”  
  
“你会被关。”  
  
“但是威尔，我已经被关起来了啊。”现在换汉尼拔走向威尔——毒蛇开始绕着猫鼬打转了。  
  
“你所做的，”威尔含糊地比划一个手势，尽力避免“谋杀”这个词，“你没必要……你不是反社会也不是疯子。”  
  
“这么肯定？”  
  
汉尼拔的唇角绷起一丝笑意。看上去并不让人愉快。  
  
“我会知道。”  
  
“怎么知道？”  
  
威尔迈出最后一步，消除两人间所有距离。  
  
“因为我爱你。”  
  
然后两个人踉跄着朝卧室移动，手忙脚乱地解着对方的衣服。香槟酒瓶躺在地上，一滩酒液在地板上四散流淌。  
  
第一次冲进汉尼拔的身体时，威尔几乎立刻就射了——绝望和兴奋以这种尴尬的方式展露无遗。再看汉尼拔，紧闭着双眼，任凭所有感觉在身体里冲撞；威尔一直喜欢汉尼拔的自制——而汉尼拔在床上的被动姿态也总能煽动威尔的情欲。他扫一眼明晃晃地装在卧室角落里的监视器。那是个提醒，提醒他，他们的行为一直在被人观看。他想知道，外面那些探员有没有想过，汉尼拔莱克特会允许自己被威尔格雷厄姆（重复地、激烈地）上；有没有想过，汉尼拔会是那个仰躺在床上，大张双腿，脚踝勾在威尔肋侧的人。威尔调整两人的位置，再次挺身。汉尼拔的嗓音晃荡在叹息和呻吟之间，低得几乎听不到。  
  
威尔不知道那一刻自己被什么控制了，让他在最后时刻抽身，射满汉尼拔的小腹和胸膛。他呆坐一会儿，只是盯着汉尼拔看——阴毛上滴滴答答沾满乳白的粘液，阴茎充血肿胀直直地顶在小腹上——然后伸手握住汉尼拔的性器，用稳定的节奏撸动。最终射出来的时候，汉尼拔用柔和的鼻音表示自己的赞许。  
  
威尔举起粘满精液的手，把残留的液体涂满汉尼拔的脸颊。  
  
就在他要去洗手间拿条热毛巾时，汉尼拔却拉住他，拽回床上。“别管它，”汉尼拔命令，精液已经开始干燥——紧绷而且粘稠——黏在他的脸上。“你有权标记我。”手掌拂过威尔肚皮上的伤痕，然后抬起，指尖轻戳威尔鼻翼上的裂口，“我已经标记了你。”  
  
威尔苦笑，却收紧环抱汉尼拔的双臂。抱着他，抱紧这个涂满他精液的、被他彻底占有过的男人。  
  
***  
  
第二天是汉尼拔正式成为FBI员工的头一天——在人事部门正式注册的员工，享受医疗福利和固定工资（每天六点九美元；汉尼拔做心理医生一个小时就能挣二百七十美元）。上班之前，他收拾得光鲜笔挺。看着这样的他，威尔只想把他就近扔在地板上，狠狠地操飞那些装腔作势的排场——但他克制住了。  
  
两个人肩并着肩走过车道，走向联调局学院，试着忽视跟在身后的三个荷枪实弹的守卫。尽管他们的厨房里没有厨具，但好歹有一台咖啡机。现在他们手里都拿着泡沫塑料杯，里面装满克劳福德留下的榛子咖啡。  
  
威尔送汉尼拔走到行为科学部，杰克正在那里等着他们。  
  
“后悔离开我家客卧吗？”杰克半开玩笑地问道。  
  
“对，很想念冰箱里有食物的感觉。”  
  
“或许将来吧。”杰克说着，眼睛却望向汉尼拔，而不是威尔。  
  
杰克带他们看了汉尼拔的办公室——由储藏室改造的小工作间，只有一张桌子和一把椅子。朝任何方向都走不满三步。没有窗户，门外挂着三把锁。汉尼拔脸上一直没有表情——即便是杰克把落日狂刀的案卷交给他，关上门，用三把不同的钥匙落上三把锁时也一样。杰克交给威尔一套钥匙，严肃地警告他：“记住：这个协议是为了让你再次投入工作。也是希望能从他身上得到一些信息。也就是说，办公室只能用来办公。”  
  
翻译：别在在办公桌上操翻汉尼拔。  
  
威尔自觉跳过午餐时间，确切地干了这个。  
  
接下来整个早晨威尔都呆在犯罪实验室里。走进实验室，看到展示板上他妻子照片的那一刻，他的头脑有过瞬间清醒。想起在楼梯上接吻时汉尼拔嘴唇的味道，接下来的几个小时里，一种顽固的罪恶感一直在他的肚子里反复激荡。  
  
FBI探员以谨慎闻名——但心理不稳定的侧写员和他食人心理医生之间的关系，那种被严令禁止讨论的关系，真的需要找个密友倾吐一番。于是，可以想见，听说这个的人也会觉得需要向自己最亲密的朋友诉说一下。这也是为什么威尔一整天都在承受来自同事们各色目光的重量——而他们所知的一切，远不够那扇门之后发生的一半事情多。他们没有说什么，他们甚至连问都没问过。但威尔知道他们在想些什么。 _你怎么能？_  
  
当威尔把汉尼拔推倒在办公桌上，耸身进入让人头脑发麻的温暖之处时，他也在考虑这个问题。 _他怎么能？_ 但话说回来，他为什么不能？汉尼拔的高潮洒满卷宗，一股股精液流淌在他惨死妻子的照片上。威尔温柔地吻吻汉尼拔的锁骨，借口去洗手间，一进门就忍不住大吐特吐。  
  
_你签字同意的。_ 威尔想着，把水拍上自己的双颊。他抬眼看着自己在镜中的倒影。 _这是你签字同意的。你知道他到底什么样。他活生生吃掉别人时，你就坐在一旁。_  
  
“吱”地一声，洗手间的门被推开，威尔听到响声才意识到自己忘记给汉尼拔的办公室上锁了。瓷砖地板上传来稳定的脚步声。威尔视线下移，盯着惨白的瓷质水槽。  
  
“我是作为你的心理医生来到这儿的，威尔。对你来说，我应该是安全的。”  
  
“你对我来说永远不会是安全的。”  
  
“那这或许就不算最好的安排。”  
  
威尔伸手拉住汉尼拔的西装袖子，紧紧攥住那团布料。他抬头看着镜子，看着镜中汉尼拔站在他身后的倒影：“你别想再离开我。”  
  
“我想要对你最好的安排，威尔。”  
  
内心深处，威尔明白自己被操纵了，但那并未阻止他说出对方想要的回答：“你就是对我最好的安排。”  
  
“那就告诉我，怎么回事？”  
  
“我……我妻子……”  
  
威尔注意到汉尼拔嘴角轻微的抽动，如果不仔细看根本注意不到：“你在愧疚。”  
  
“难道你不会吗？他对她所做的一切都是为了针对我。”  
  
“如果换了我被当成目标呢？”  
  
威尔嗤地一声笑了：“拜托。你能照顾自己。”  
  
“不是绝对，威尔。”汉尼拔走近一步，一只胳膊环住威尔的腰，向后拉，让他们的身体贴在一起，“还好是他们而不是我。”  
  
威尔猛地挤紧双眼，想尽办法找理由反驳汉尼拔刚刚的话。上帝啊，这中间甚至卷进了一个孩子的性命不是吗。但他最后说出的却是：“还好是他们而不是你。”胃里翻腾的胆汁涌上喉头——他拼命闭紧嘴巴，咽下那酸苦的汁水。  
  
“甜心威尔，”汉尼拔低声说着，亲吻威尔的鬓角，“调整总是需要时间的。你经历过太多的创伤，就让我来好好照顾你吧。”  
  
威尔缓缓点头，屈服在汉尼拔那看似可靠的双手之中。就像十年前明尼苏达伯劳鸟一案之后那样。汉尼拔温柔地从威尔手中抽出另一条胳膊，缠绕在威尔胸前，环抱威尔，给予对方他匮乏的、安稳而可靠的力量。“我们每天抽一小时做心理咨询，”汉尼拔边说边轻吮威尔的脖颈，“如果我们俩都同意的话，就能让你回到从前的状态。”汉尼拔稍微用力咬下去，威尔的呼吸急促起来。  
  
“我大概知道跟病人做爱有违职业道德？”  
  
“你我都清楚我的执照已经被吊销了。”  
  
汉尼拔慢慢松开威尔，走到一边。“我该回去了。不然杰克会担心。”  
  
晚餐时分威尔来接汉尼拔，手里拎着两只学院餐厅的泡沫塑料餐盒。他把两只饭盒放在地上，翻找开锁的三把钥匙。打开门，他看到汉尼拔坐在书桌后，正用签字笔匆匆书写。  
  
“你要找的凶手，”汉尼拔开口，盖上笔帽抬起头，“是个狡猾的年轻人。你觉得他在人事部门或者相关部门工作。”  
  
“对。”  
  
“那低估了他，”汉尼拔不屑地说着，把案卷塞进自己的皮包。“你要找的人更加……高级。”他的话停顿了一会儿，眼睛盯着自己贴在墙上的那些照片，特别是波士顿夜总会外的那个女人。“这……”他小心地抚过女人脸上的撕裂伤，“……是绝顶的天才。”  
  
威尔不清楚那一刻感受到的究竟是恶心还是嫉妒。  
  
“我拿了晚餐，”威尔告诉他，声音或许有点儿过大，“要走吗？”  
  
“好，当然。”汉尼拔拿起皮包，两人一起穿过走廊向电梯走去。  
  
“威尔！”  
  
有那么一会儿，威尔想接着往前走。但汉尼拔停下脚步，准备听听克劳福德想说什么，于是威尔也停下来。他转过身，看到克劳福德身后跟着三个其他部门的长官，他见过他们但印象不深。  
  
“威尔，刚从纳什维尔警局接到消息。三分钟前一名女子被人用路灯砸死。”  
  
威尔瞟一眼窗外渐渐落山的太阳：“直升机准备好了？”  
  
“两架都在停机坪上待命。我们会带上所有人手。不能让他跑了，威尔。”杰克握住威尔的手，用他最大的努力表示安抚。威尔察觉到身边的汉尼拔稍稍绷紧了身体。过了一会儿，威尔意识到，杰克在尽力表示安慰，因为这个凶手，这个他们正在追缉的人，杀死了他的妻子。  
  
“对，当然。走吧。”  
  
杰克这次决定带上汉尼拔，以防像上次那样出现什么“惊喜”。这也是为什么停机坪上有两架直升机的原因之一 ——不管汉尼拔去哪里，都必须由一队特警尾随。到达纳什维尔之后，会有更多守卫加入。但汉尼拔信守他的承诺，表现得就像不知道自己身后跟着人，也不知道有人时刻关注着威尔一样。  
  
就在他们即将到达纳什维尔的时候，汉尼拔挪动身体靠近威尔，柔声问他：“你确定自己想这么做吗？”  
  
“对。”停下话语，“怎么了？”  
  
“我只想知道你能不能承受得了更多‘惊喜’。”  
  
“惊喜”指的是其他被肢解的朋友或亲戚。  
  
“他再没什么可以用来威胁我的手段了。”威尔确定地说。那句“除了你”，他没说出口。只要汉尼拔还在FBI监控之下，他就是安全的。  
  
担心汉尼拔的安危很奇怪，该担心自己安危的是他身边的人才对。  
  
飞机在纳什维尔降落，一小队警察自动包围过来，有州际警察也有联邦警察。尽力忽视他们，威尔从座位里起身，伸手拉住汉尼拔。在汉尼拔踏上地面那一刻，威尔能感觉到人群中瞬间的肃杀。警官们扣紧扳机上的手指，FBI警员们忽然挺直身体。每个人都立刻警戒起来。  
  
与此同时，汉尼拔则试着摆正自己的围巾，它被直升机盘旋的扇叶吹乱了。分心整理自己衣着的汉尼拔，似乎全然没有注意到，有将近四十个人目前正在等待一个理由——任何理由——将他当场射杀。  
  
“还有谁？”威尔问那群人。  
  
他们面面相觑，不知道如何作答。纳什维尔警局的警官上前一步：“在高尔池发现另一名受害者。刚刚收到消息。”  
  
威尔点头。“有车吗？”  
  
“你俩跟着特警队。”克劳福德说，“我们坐警局的车。”  
  
他俩当然要跟着特警队。威尔叹气，走向装甲车，汉尼拔跟着他。“要不是因为你，我也能坐警车。”  
  
“那很要紧么，威尔？”  
  
“从窗户往外看看也不赖。我从没来过纳什维尔。”  
  
“威尔。”  
  
去高尔池的途中，威尔心领神会地保持沉默。到达犯罪现场，整个储货仓已经被戒严。“被转移到了阁楼，”警官解释，“第九层。”  
  
这次走廊里没有鲜血淋漓，威尔长舒一口气。但是，进入公寓之后，他发现自己放心得太早了。厨房餐桌上摆着二十一道菜：第一和第二道餐前点心、鱼子酱、浓汤和淡汤、开胃菜、配菜、花式蛋糕、雪葩。威尔的视线在菜肴间游移——用水果、药材和花朵装饰，淋着酱汁和奶油——最终落在那个被摆放在椅子上的年轻女人身上。  
  
开膛。  
  
开颅。  
  
部分剥皮。  
  
威尔抓起桌上的手写便条：  
  
_感谢您的参与，莱克特博士。祝好胃口！_  
  
“真妙。”威尔咬着牙挤出一句。汉尼拔走向厨房餐桌，站定身体检查桌上的每一道菜。在场的每一个警察都一眼不眨地盯着他，似乎在等着看他亲口品尝。  
  
汉尼拔小心地拿起装饰腰肉的、用糖浆凝成的花朵。威尔低头看着女人被剖开的肚皮，里面的内脏已经被摘走。“你的犯人知道怎么吸引观众，威尔。这并非美食专家的手笔，但他确实尽了最大努力。”  
  
“确切说努力干什么？”  
  
“取悦我。或者说我们。他好像对我们俩特别着迷。”  
  
“好极了。”威尔呼气，“正合我意。又一个。”  
  
“他在向我们提供我们想要的东西，”汉尼拔接着说，把食指插进波米兹沙司，污染了犯罪现场。  
  
“他在提供我们想要的？你怎么能这么说？你忘了他上次给了 _我_ 什么？”  
  
“那只是包装纸，”汉尼拔微笑，舔去指尖的酱料，“不是礼物。”  
  
“那礼物是什么？”  
  
“桌上的餐具是三人份，”汉尼拔评论，走过去站在威尔身边，“……家庭的缩影。”  
  
“谁的家？”克劳福德问。  
  
“他的。我们的。”威尔暂停一会儿，看向汉尼拔，“你说他在提供我们想要的。”飞速扫过厨房餐桌，“你想要……”  
  
“我想要任何东西，除了你带回家的自助餐。”  
  
威尔尽力消化他不屑的回应——他知道眼前这从餐前点心到餐后酒的隐含意义是什么。汉尼拔重操旧业不过是时间问题。威尔艰难地咽下唾沫，说道：“回旅馆后我们就叫房间服务。”  
  
落日狂刀那晚没让他们好过。尽管没有再针对他们，他还是捅死、勒死、宰杀、刺死了另外八个女人。“三十八。”威尔统计完毕，拿起一块炸鸡。他躺在旅馆整洁的大床上，享受着经典的南方饮食。“你知道我们得尽快抓到他，对吧？”  
  
“别告诉我我们看上去很没效率。”汉尼拔边说边走出浴室，身上还冒着蒸汽，毛巾松垮地裹在臀部。  
  
“这个人提前做过调查，”威尔躺在枕头上，瞪着天花板，“他知道我们。知道我们在一起。知道你会在……波特兰事件后联系我。”  
  
“他把自己当做我们俩的调解人。”汉尼拔拧掉送到房间的盒装葡萄酒的塞子——感谢FBI，倒出一点在纸杯里，小口喝着，慢慢回味，“在波特兰，他试图让我们和解。而今晚，他在展示如何庆功。”  
  
“让人怀疑他还想促成什么。”  
  
汉尼拔喝完杯子里的酒，让毛巾又朝下滑了一点儿。 _这不是我的本意，_ 威尔暗想——其实他本来想说的（ _他在促使你回归杀人的行当_ ）更加糟糕，他简单说道：  
  
“到床上来。”  
  
汉尼拔团起毛巾扔在地毯上，上床爬到威尔身边。身体温暖潮湿而且干净。威尔舔去他锁骨上的水渍。“我们得小点儿声。毕竟，不能让杰克觉得我们没有专心工作。”  
  
“当然。”汉尼拔回应他，双手下滑稳稳握住威尔的阴茎。威尔挺身靠近他的抚慰——  
  
_我让这两个人再次碰面。_  
  
_我调解他们重归于好。_  
  
_这是我的设计。_  
  
“等等——”威尔伸手抵住汉尼拔的前胸，制止他的动作。  
  
环视整个房间，威尔的眼睛定格在桌子上固定着的铜花瓶上，芦苇状的插花从瓶口舒展出来。“你知道他们会把一切易碎品清出房间。但这个……”他翻身下床，走向花瓶，检查发光的表面。注意到某个可能是指纹的印记。  
  
他小心地把花朵抽出花瓶，扔在地毯上，眼睛直接看进藏在下面的监视器里。  
  
五分钟内，他们的房间挤满FBI探员。“你怎么知道的？”克劳福德问他，检查装在瓶口几英寸下的微型摄像机。  
  
“如果我费尽心机让两个人重归于好，我也会想看看……呃，自己的劳动成果，可以这么说。”  
  
“你认为这就是他的目的？”  
  
“不，不是。我们一起出现在波士顿之前，恐怕他也没想到我们。但那之后他就开始注意。”  
  
“调查旅馆监控。”克劳福德指挥到场支援的纳什维尔地方警员。  
  
“他可能已经处理过那个了，”威尔低声告诉身边的汉尼拔，他俩都坐在床垫上，“他们会继续调查这个现场，然后我们就回匡提科。”  
  
“接着呢？”  
  
“我们一起破案。”

***

第六章：毁灭者

***

  
  
早晨威尔醒过来时，太阳的光芒正穿过塑料百叶窗洒满卧房。他发现自己被汉尼拔紧紧抱在怀里。静静地躺了几分钟，听汉尼拔轻声呼噜，他用结着茧子的脚趾磨蹭对方的脚踝。  
  
“我爱你。”他轻声说道。  
  
汉尼拔含糊地嘟囔着什么回应他。  
  
儿时，人们总说床下藏着怪兽，等待时机，抓住我们的脚踝，把我们拖进黑暗。于是我们惊惶地跑过地毯，跳上床垫，躲进被褥里寻求庇护。父母在楼下客厅里看着电视，那声响哄着我们渐渐睡去，庆幸自己又活过了另一个夜晚。  
  
长大之后，怪兽依然存在。只是如今他们就睡在我们枕边。  
  
威尔感到环绕着自己脊背的手臂收紧了。汉尼拔醒过来。“威尔？”  
  
“嗯？”  
  
“你醒了。”  
  
“对。”  
  
汉尼拔的手指沿着他的脊椎描画，在他后背下方的凹陷处停下。  
  
“昨晚我们被打扰了。”  
  
跟故意的一样，威尔的手机响了。  
  
“今天早晨还是得被打断。”  
  
汉尼拔从侧桌上拿过手机，看拨号人的ID，然后想都不想地关掉威尔的手机。“杰克克劳福德占用你太多时间了。”汉尼拔爬到威尔身上，低头瞪他，“我想要你。”呢喃着，他重重地咬住威尔的肩胛骨。  
  
威尔想起自己发现汉尼拔就是切萨皮克开膛手的那天。想起汉尼拔满嘴血肉的样子——咬破表皮，扯下的肌肉就像一只熟透的桃子，鲜血顺着他的下巴流淌，如同粘稠甘甜的果汁。威尔的手掌摸向自己的肩膀，但只摸到方形的牙齿印记。  
  
“我不会伤害你，威尔。”汉尼拔相当认真地告诉他，即使他正盯着威尔脸上狰狞的伤疤。  
  
“食人连环杀手如是说。”威尔轻嗤。  
  
汉尼拔继续在威尔的颈侧啃咬——每一处咬痕正中都留下青灰红肿的痕迹。  
  
吻痕。  
  
昭示着性爱与厮打的区别。  
  
或者，在他们的关系里，昭示着所有物和消耗品的区别。  
  
紧接着，当汉尼拔稳稳当当地坐在威尔的阴茎上后，威尔想着，汉尼拔确实没理由伤害自己。他们的生活已经隐约接近“正常状态”。他们在平凡的小屋里一天天过着日子，靠FBI的工资生活。他们的食物或许是装在泡沫餐盒里的自助食品，他们的工作环境或许不那么令人满意，但是，总的来说，这比威尔预想中要好得太多太多。  
  
当他深深地射在汉尼拔体内的时候，他的拳头握紧床单，不明白这一切究竟是怎么成为可能的。  
  
汉尼拔少有地满身是汗、散乱不堪，仰躺在威尔身边。威尔毫不体贴地拉扯揉搓汉尼拔的头发，把它们弄得乱七八糟。汉尼拔被动地任由威尔撕毁他禁欲的表皮。威尔故意无视汉尼拔立在小腹上的勃起。“你想在床上多呆一会儿？”威尔问他。  
  
汉尼拔点头，握住自己的阴茎。威尔背靠着床头，看汉尼拔手淫。他灵活而高效地动着手，不疾不徐地满足着自己。“慢一点儿，”威尔下令，抱起汉尼拔，拉到自己膝头，“我想看着你。”汉尼拔将腿张得更开，给威尔提供更好的视角。舔舔自己的手掌，舌头粗野地扫过自己的皮肉，然后缓慢地包裹自己的勃起。  
  
威尔心里一直清楚这种操控人心的小把戏。一种威尔在掌控两人关系的错觉。威尔知道汉尼拔根本不在乎卧室里的一切；如果他想，粗鲁地按倒威尔，把他操翻在床垫上轻而易举。可是这些会让威尔兴奋：汉尼拔服从他的命令，汉尼拔在他身下张开双腿，自己的精液从汉尼拔体内流出来，弄脏床单。  
  
汉尼拔喉咙深处溢出柔软短促的呻吟，表演着快要失控的样子。威尔轻蹭着汉尼拔的前额，看他在脚趾钻进床单的瞬间合上眼睛。汉尼拔高潮的时候露出柔软的笑意，因为他自己的释放，也因为威尔对这一切的默许。  
  
清楚游戏内幕，并不代表威尔不享受它。  
  
“弄干净。”威尔小声告诉他，示意汉尼拔手上残留的精液。  
  
汉尼拔举起手掌舔得干干净净。  
  
“很好。”威尔把嘴唇压上他干净的手掌，感觉到对方潮湿的唾液。然后他又看看桌子上的手机。  
  
“FBI可以等。”汉尼拔轻哼，拉过被子盖好两人，“接着睡，威尔。”  
  
威尔照做了。  
  
他们一个小时之后才醒过来，仍旧紧紧地相互拥抱着——就像害怕另一个人跑掉一样。威尔摸索着他的电话，给杰克打回去。  
  
“威尔，你他妈在那儿呢？”  
  
“抱歉。昨晚回来忘给手机充电，刚才可能没电了。”  
  
“马上过来。你得看看这些东西。”然后像是忽然想起什么：“让汉尼拔呆在家里。我们会监视他。”  
  
威尔挂断电话。“我得去工作。你得留下。”  
  
换个人也许注意不到汉尼拔微小的僵硬。他看起来温和而冷淡，似乎一点儿都不在乎，但威尔太了解他了。“汉尼拔，”他尽量用平稳的语气询问，“你有什么事想告诉我吗？”  
  
“完全没有，我亲爱的威尔。”汉尼拔捉住威尔的手指，亲吻他的指节，然后下床去了。  
  
当威尔到达犯罪实验室后，他终于明白“完全没有”的真实含义是“很多很多”。  
  
法医小组把纳什维尔现场的每一道菜都打包并加了标签。杰克把它们从冷库里取出来摆好，一道一道，放在证物台上。“它们看起来眼熟吗？”  
  
“昨晚罪案现场见过。”  
  
“没别的？”  
  
威尔从来不是美食家。  
  
他看到杰克取出一只黑色的方盒子，正面嵌着一块金属牌，上面刻着“菜谱”：“看起来眼熟吗？”  
  
“当然，”威尔耸肩“装菜谱的盒子。”  
  
杰克等着。  
  
“看上去很像我们的菜谱盒子，”威尔低喃着，无法再直视杰克的眼睛。  
  
“我一回来就把它当做证据拿来了。有趣的是，昨晚的每一道菜，这上面都能找到。”杰克的手指拨弄那些卡片，抽出其中的几张扔在特定的盘子上：“清爽柠檬牛肝。红焖牛肺。帕尔马干酪焗羊脑。”杰克砰地合上菜谱盒子，定定地看着威尔：“我不知道你怎么想，威尔。但‘帕尔马干酪焗羊脑’可不是我日常的周六晚餐。”  
  
“这证明不了什么。”威尔拒绝承认，“他只是提前调查过。他为汉尼拔量身打造了那个现场，只是挑出汉尼拔喜欢的菜式摆在那里。”  
  
“但他怎么知道汉尼拔喜欢呢？”  
  
“汉尼拔过去几年并不谨慎，”威尔冷笑，“得了，杰克。他还给《好胃口》写过专栏呢——在入狱以后。”  
  
“我知道。”杰克把杂志的复印件扔到桌上，“但里面没有提到过‘帕尔马干酪焗羊脑’。”  
  
“那就是他问过其他人。”威尔知道自己的话里带着绝望 ，他的声音比平时尖锐，声调也比平时要高，“汉尼拔一直在开餐会。切萨皮克地区至少上百人尝过他的手艺。”  
  
“这些留着回波士顿说给你自己听吧，威尔。我们要找的人跟莱克特有联系。”  
  
“他可能只是一个仰慕者。汉尼拔有很多这样的仰慕者。”  
  
“就像多拉海德——”  
  
“你什么意思，杰克？”  
  
“如果他这次不仅仅是鼓励这个人呢？”  
  
威尔僵住：“你 _到底_ 什么意思，杰克？”  
  
杰克扫视面前的二十一道菜。看着被污染的波米兹沙司。  
  
“如果他这次直接下达指示。”  
  
威尔强迫自己报以冷笑：“他什么时候做的呢？他二十四小时被FBI监视。”  
  
“他被关得严严实实时还能找上你不是吗。”  
  
威尔下意识地把指尖放在唇上，摸到了伤疤。“你这么不相信自己的员工？”然后说出自己的真心话，“你这么不相信 _我_ ？”杰克想争辩，但威尔打断他：“我在跟他恋爱。我们每晚睡在一张床上。你觉得我会不知道吗？”  
  
杰克犹豫一下，然后毫不客气地说：“你总有盲点，威尔。”  
  
左侧嘴角轻蔑地下滑。“你的证据最好再充足点儿。等你有比预感更确切的证据时，再给我打电话吧。”  
  
威尔走出实验室的时候，身后传来杰克的声音：“在我眼里， _你_ 一直是那种会相信预感的人。”  
  
威尔走在联调局学院的草坪上，刚修剪过的草茬子粘在他的球鞋上，他感觉肚子里翻搅着的全是恶心的感觉。那种恶心一般暗示着某种预感。他回忆着巴尔的摩精神病院，想起多拉海德的案子。想起他们在汉尼拔牢房里发现的字条。想起《国民闲话报》上加了密码的广告。想起伯明翰的雅各比家。想起亚特兰大的莉兹家。  
  
就在FBI找到第个二受害家庭，所有人在自家房子里被谋杀和分尸之后，他们叫来了威尔格雷厄姆。因为还有谁能在下个满月前破案呢？他们强迫他结束退休。多拉海德不了解他也并不关心。但汉尼拔……  
  
那几年汉尼拔似乎没有想起过他。  
  
不，等等，有一件事。一张节日卡。送到舒格罗夫的节日卡片。那段时间他的继子因为胰腺炎总是住院。威尔抽时间回家喂狗顺便检查电话答录机。在他翻阅信件时，他注意到了信封上熟悉的字迹，还有马里兰州的邮戳。  
  
卡片里的句子很简单：  
  
_节日快乐。一直在想你。_  
_—_ _HL_  
  
威尔拿着那张卡片来到后院。用打火机把那该死的卡片烧得一干二净。回到医院，他没告诉莫莉——实话实说，他自己也差不多忘了这件事。他确实从没想要 _回信_ 。  
  
几个月后，雅各比家和莉兹家遇害。  
  
威尔格雷厄姆赶在拜访汉尼拔莱克特的路上。  
  
所以有可能——微小的可能——从一开始汉尼拔就跟多拉海德有联系，并一直鼓励他的行为。  
  
然后是那条广告，指示多拉海德去他在舒格罗夫的家。汉尼拔确实承认过他想清除那些竞争者……  
  
现在他的家人全都死了。  
  
落日狂刀。第一波袭击发生时，把低落而且失业的威尔带回了工作岗位。第二波袭击，让他跟汉尼拔重新建立联系——汉尼拔恰好出现在幸存者的遇袭现场。第三波袭击，针对威尔的家人——接着那只提前输入号码的手机被送到威尔的门口。  
  
汉尼拔的小屋。汉尼拔的咨询工作。汉尼拔操蛋的医疗福利和退休计划。一切顺理成章，因为没人抓得到落日狂刀。  
  
那个人由汉尼拔一步一步下达指示，亲自操纵。  
  
威尔撞开房门，刚要跟他所谓的伴侣对质，忽然想起整个小屋都装有监视和监听设备。  
  
汉尼拔走出来，站在二楼的楼梯口。  
  
“一切还好吗，威尔？”  
  
汉尼拔知道了。汉尼拔知道威尔知道了。  
  
“嗯。”威尔长叹一声，关上身后的房门，“杰克今天实在不可理喻。想回床上去吗？”  
  
“现在？”  
  
“我想发泄一下自己的怨气。”  
  
汉尼拔笑了，走回卧室。威尔跟着他走上台阶，脱下衣物，钻进被子里。他扯过被单把两人完全盖住。  
  
“全他妈为了一张节日卡，汉尼拔？”他压低声音尖锐地问道，确保自己的声音低得不足以被监听器扑捉到。  
  
“杰克找到什么了？”  
  
汉尼拔根本没费心否认他的指控。  
  
“纳什维尔现场的所有菜肴都出自你厨房里的菜谱。”  
  
“他们动了我的菜谱盒子？”  
  
“搞错重点了，汉尼拔。”  
  
“别的呢？”  
  
“还没。还有别的？”  
  
汉尼拔盯着威尔看了一会儿，说道：“你看，这屋里也装了摄像头。而我们两个成年人说着要做爱，都已经到了床上却一动不动，难道不可疑吗。”  
  
“你认真的？”  
  
汉尼拔换个姿势，跨坐在威尔身上：“这就好点儿了。”  
  
“汉尼拔， _还有什么？_ ”  
  
汉尼拔捉住威尔疲软的阴茎。“我推测，现在杰克已经开始怀疑我，他会追查我过去几个月里的足迹。如果成功的话，他会发现我去过所有发生袭击的城市。下一个地方原定在新奥尔良。”  
  
“我老家？”  
  
汉尼拔让手向下摸得更深，揉搓威尔的阴囊。“我一直想看看你长大的地方。”  
  
“难以置信。”威尔放弃地叹息，“你还在FBI的监控之下。外面作案的是谁？”  
  
“这真有关系吗？”  
  
另一个多拉海德。另一个伽姆（“野牛比尔”）。他的崇拜者足够他用一辈子。  
  
“不，没关系。”  
  
汉尼拔弯腰把他的阴茎含进嘴里，他躺在那里，想都没想，把被单猛地揭开扔下床去，让两人暴露在监视器下。射进汉尼拔嘴里的时候，他一直盯着镜头，粘稠的精液顺着汉尼拔的下巴滴落。他希望杰克正在看着监控录像。

***

第七章：策划人

***

  
  
不到二十四个小时，杰克就敲响了他们的房门，身后还跟着监视小屋的守卫们。“你被拘留了。”他把汉尼拔按在厨房餐桌上，另一个警官从他身后走出来，给汉尼拔戴上手铐。  
  
“我能问问为什么吗？”汉尼拔礼貌地询问。  
  
“操！”  
  
杰克等卫兵们把汉尼拔带走之后，才冲着威尔吼道：“你让我找到比预感更确切的证据之后再来找你。”他把文件夹扔到桌上，里面的东西撒了一桌子。红线标记过的地图，标出所有袭击发生地都有某人停留的痕迹。角落上别着旅馆的名片，潦草地写着管家和前台人员的名字。还有监控录像的截图，穿着三件套的中年男人正在给租来的汽车加油。  
  
“这就不只是预感了吧，威尔。”  
  
“拘捕令呢？”  
  
“我想先让你看看。”杰克声明，嗓音绷在喉咙里。  
  
“你还没让其他人看过？”  
  
“没有，我觉得你 _理应_ 最先知道。”  
  
威尔移开视线：“你准备怎么处理他？”  
  
“他会被终生单独拘禁。”说到这里，他意识到威尔其实也是受害者之一，“抱歉，威尔。抱歉这一切发生在你身上。”  
  
他没有说“又”。  
  
“我会回舒格罗夫去。”威尔紧攥的拳头深深地塞在衣兜里。  
  
“不。”杰克立刻回答，大概是想起了几个月前目睹过的那些腐烂堕落，“你就呆在匡提科。我们会给你安排一个教学岗位——工资不变，全福利。你可以搬回来跟我住，或者如果你想的话，我们可你让你搬回自己家去。该死，我甚至同意你接着养狗。”  
  
威尔也不知道自己是在哪一刻下的决心。“我得喝一杯。”他开口，脑子里一片麻木，对即将发生的事情毫无知觉。杰克点头，坐在厨房餐桌边。威尔走向冰箱，拿出偷偷运进来的两瓶啤酒，起掉瓶盖，扔在料理台上。  
  
他走到杰克身后，没有多加思考，举起一只酒瓶狠狠砸上对方后脑。杰克晃悠着想要站起来，但脑震荡和眩晕感限制了他的行动。威尔轻松地伸出胳膊，把他的喉咙卡在肘弯里，扼紧，有效地阻断了对方的呼吸。杰克后仰身体把威尔顶向料理台，试图摆脱钳制，但威尔竭力没有松手。大约一分钟过去，杰克软倒在自己的膝盖上，仍旧徒劳地想要掀翻袭击自己的人。  
  
威尔好奇杰克到底知不知道那个人就是自己。  
  
威尔感觉到了杰克死去的瞬间——他的身体渐渐松弛，向后倒在威尔的胸前，四肢无力而绵软。威尔没有松手，又过了整整五分钟，直到他确信杰克已经死去。就好像在他松开杰克，任他滑落在地板上之前，他刚刚所做的一切都不会变成真的。  
  
当威尔坐倒在自己脚后跟上的时候，他的头脑开始飞速运转。他刚刚杀死某个人。不，不只是“某个人”。他刚刚谋杀了FBI行为科学部的头头。他刚刚谋杀了那个打开家门接纳他，走进淋浴清洗他，谈妥整个操蛋的协议帮他…… _不，现在想这些毫无用处。_ 威尔需要想明白下一步要怎么走。这一切都没有预谋，所以他没有计划可循。  
  
守卫小屋的人员会负责送汉尼拔去接待中心，这说明目前小屋的监控录像无人看管。任何人都能回放那些监控录像，但那时恐怕为时已晚。他需要把尸体挪到监视器拍不到的地方。  
  
然后，他得想办法把汉尼拔从接待中心弄出来。他站起来在杰克拿来的文件夹里翻找。在最后，他找到了送汉尼拔重回监狱的文书。那上面只有杰克的签名，下方马里兰州立监狱副秘书签字的地方，还是一片空白。威尔从兜里抽出圆珠笔，在那里糊涂乱画一番，大约像个签名的样子。  
  
就算瞒过监控，就算伪造了文书，但汉尼拔脚踝上的温控感应追踪器还是没有解决。  
  
这是威尔格雷厄姆的设计，这他妈就是一团糟。  
  
威尔两臂架起杰克，把他拖到门厅的衣橱边。这地方总是留在最后搜查，凶手们不常把尸体留在日常起居的路线上，而是藏在不常经过的位置，比如地窖或者狭窄的通道里。关门的时候，他瞥见了杰克的双眼。它们看上去灰蒙蒙的，像是沾染了棉絮。威尔迫切地想要说些什么——道歉、哀悼、控诉——但张开嘴，他发出的唯一声响就是啜泣，在喉咙深处紧紧压抑。他关上柜门，继续行动。  
  
他迈步走进逐渐消逝的夕阳里。电网已经被打开，安全哨也无人监管。拿着文件夹，他来到接待中心。“我手里有转移文书。”他声明道，接近前台。  
  
“你还好吗，格雷厄姆教授？”值班的守卫问他。  
  
他上次来这里时见过这个人，在小屋没有完工之前。从她叫他“格雷厄姆教授”判断，这是他班上的某个学员。课堂上他对这个人毫无印象，但话说回来，他也几乎想不起来自己的任何学生。  
  
“早该想到这个结局。”  
  
“爱情。”她耸耸肩，就像那就可以解释一切似的。或许真的可以。  
  
“对。爱情。”  
  
“我能看看文书吗？”  
  
威尔从文件袋里掏出那张签了字的文书。  
  
“我们要尽快转移他。你要一起去吗？”  
  
“对。”  
  
“克劳福德探员也一起去吗？”  
  
“不。他还有关于汽车旅馆的后续调查要做。”  
  
“他不觉得汉尼拔会招供，是吧。”  
  
“没错。但如果他真的曾在那些城市逗留——”  
  
“或许落日狂刀那时跟他在一起。”  
  
“正确。”  
  
谎言如此轻易地脱口而出，这让威尔感到不安。守卫拿起电话拨号，威尔扫了眼牢房。汉尼拔坐在床垫上，一直在听他们对话。看到威尔独自前来，他似乎毫不吃惊。  
  
“这次转移你需要多少随同，格雷厄姆教授？”  
  
“他不会给我任何麻烦。两个就够了—— 一个开车，一个跟我坐在后面。”  
  
“他曾经从警局里逃脱……”她看上去很犹豫。  
  
威尔挥手让她靠近点儿。“我有点儿私事想跟这个犯人…… _好好聊聊_ 。我不希望有观众在场。”她明显来自地方警区，也知道“单独跟犯人聊五分钟”意味着什么。在路易斯安那当警员的时候，威尔也曾目睹过很多次。如果真的有人有权利殴打囚犯的话，他确实有太多理由在汉尼拔入狱前给他一顿痛打。  
  
操纵自己的学员原来如此简单，这也让威尔感到一丝不安。另一个玛利亚姆拉兹。另一个克拉丽丝史达琳。  
  
“好的。”她同意道。他听着她打电话叫来两个守卫。  
  
“格雷厄姆探员？”汉尼拔在牢房里叫他。然后放柔嗓音，几乎是犹豫着再次叫他：“威尔？”  
  
守卫点头，示意威尔可以回牢房看看。她没有跟着威尔，决定给两人一点儿私人空间。低级错误。  
  
威尔走近牢房，垂下眼睫扫视他脚踝上的跟踪器。“由你送我走真好，威尔。”汉尼拔大声说道，确保守卫们都听到他在说什么，然后迅速耳语道：“外用利多卡因（麻药）。骨锯。手术刀。针线。绷带。止血带和骨锉。如果你能找到。”  
  
“开玩笑。”  
  
“快。”  
  
“我会送你去医院。”威尔告诉他。再一次，他提高嗓门，让守卫听见：“我们确实有很多事……得好好谈谈。”  
  
汉尼拔直视他的双眼。“我相信是的。”  
  
威尔快步走出牢房。“我去趟洗手间，”威尔向守卫解释，“我回来前别让他们离开。”  
  
“当然，格雷厄姆教授。”  
  
威尔小跑着穿过走廊来到犯罪实验室。只有普莱斯，他正在检查纳什维尔一案的女尸。威尔进来时，他正忙着检查她的肠子（摆上餐桌之后剩下的部分）。“哈特维克让你去他办公室。”威尔站在走廊里告诉他，“人事部有公文。”  
  
普莱斯叹息，翻个白眼。“还有？算是给政府工作的乐趣之一吗。”他扔下外科工具，脱下手套，走出实验室，“别让她跑了。”他开玩笑道，指指检查台上的女尸。  
  
威尔扯出不自然的微笑。  
  
普莱斯一走出他的视线，威尔迅速在实验室里翻找，收集汉尼拔需要的工具。他从员工衣柜里拽出个旅行袋，装好东西，然后回到接待中心。守卫们在大厅等待。“一切都好？”他问学员。她点头，急切想提供帮助。  
  
“他还拷着？”  
  
她点点头。  
  
“钥匙呢？”  
  
她交过钥匙。他们并不一定需要这个。监禁生涯早让汉尼拔成了开锁专家。威尔自己也能做得不赖。  
  
“那上路吧。”  
  
“你要在那边过夜？”一个守卫问他，看着威尔手里的旅行袋。  
  
“大概。那附近有旅馆，就从我柜子里拿了点儿衣服。”  
  
守卫的视线落在地板上。他也是监视小屋的成员之一，每天晚上会看监控录像，对威尔和汉尼拔的关系相当清楚。不问多余问题就是他表示理解的方式之一。  
  
守卫把汉尼拔从牢房带出来，押着他走到停车场的汽车边。威尔把行李袋扛在肩上，跟着他们。威尔爬上车的时候，汉尼拔断断续续地冲他耳语，呼吸炙烤着威尔的颧骨：“快捷拨号7。”所有人在车后的条凳上坐下，威尔从口袋里拿出手机，检查快捷拨号7——那号码他不认识。  
  
“等会儿，”他告诉开车的守卫，“走之前我得跟杰克说一声。”  
  
威尔拨通号码。一个陌生女人的声音。  
  
“上路了吗？”  
  
“马上。”  
  
“我等着。”  
  
通话结束。  
  
“当然，杰克。”他对着空气说道。  
  
开车去巴尔的摩精神病院要一个半小时。车上的气氛压抑而沉默。那个没有多问问题的守卫坐在威尔身边，尽力不看那两个人。威尔的双眼全程都盯着汉尼拔，对他来说换个人这绝对想都别想。威尔没去想杰克克劳福德。他也没去想接下来要怎么处理身边的守卫。  
  
他下意识地把手放到左臀。检查枪套里的武器。  
  
汽车猛地一个急刹车。守卫一下子撞上护栏。“怎么了？”  
  
“前面有辆卡车抛锚了。看上去那姑娘的轮胎扁了。”  
  
“姑娘？”  
  
“对。”  
  
“女卡车司机。”守卫冷哼，“真是什么人都有。”  
  
“大概得帮她换个轮胎。”  
  
威尔听到开门声，司机跳下车。威尔等待枪声。他没失望。  
  
“他妈的怎么了？”身边的守卫转向威尔寻求支援。  
  
但威尔已经掏出了手枪。  
  
射中额头。正中。干干净净。  
  
威尔没去想躺在车里的守卫，一滩血正从枪伤处溢出。他耐心地等着有人打开后车厢的大门。汉尼拔体贴地没有跟他说话。  
  
那女人戴着棒球帽，帽檐压得很低。他看不到对方的脸，也不认识这个人。  
  
“威尔，”汉尼拔说，“你大概得出去一会儿，呼吸一下新鲜空气。”  
  
威尔顺着汉尼拔的目光看向旅行袋。  
  
“我不能留下吗？”  
  
“这会儿不用。”  
  
尽管威尔觉得情理上他该留下陪着汉尼拔，但他也真的不想看这种简陋的截肢手术。他跳下车，看那女人爬上车取代他的位置。她随手关上身后的车门，大概是为了隔音。他毫不怀疑汉尼拔会尽力维持尊严和礼仪——但骨锯声响起的时候，他也绝对不会为某些声音而低看这个男人。  
  
他们在一个林子里，距离匡提科大约四十分钟车程。威尔抬脚踢飞路面上的石子。这是个极有战略性的选址——离大路够远，所以被发现的可能很小。但是，有需要时，能够随时掌控形势总是很重要的。他摸摸自己的枪，刚用过还热着，紧贴着他的大腿。  
  
几声压抑的喊叫从车里传来。  
  
他自私地庆幸自己没在车里。  
  
威尔让自己的思维跳转到接下来的安排上。汉尼拔当过多年逃犯——尽管身在FBI十大重犯的名单上，他还是好几次出境入境毫无障碍。威尔毫不怀疑，一旦后门打开，汉尼拔就会领着他开始逃离——即便没有引渡条约，他也能带着两人跑到另一个国家。他会保证两人拥有假身份和所有文件。他会找到合适的房子。他也能得到合适的医疗护理。  
  
让汉尼拔照顾自己的想法没有给威尔造成困扰。  
  
从来没有。  
  
后门推开，女人跳下车，小臂上满是血迹。她伸手帮汉尼拔下车。汉尼拔的左脚从脚踝处利落地截断，也已经包扎完毕。威尔不用看也知道那是汉尼拔自己动的手，运用他的医学知识，完全是他自己的手笔。斜倚在汽车的金属车身上，他朝着威尔露出冷酷的笑容。  
  
“脚要带走吗？”  
  
汉尼拔摇头。“那会破坏原本的计划。”  
  
“为什么？我们可以褪掉追踪器，扔在车上。”  
  
“追踪器一直在测量我的皮下血醇水平。”  
  
“FBI想知道你是不是喝多了？”  
  
“不。FBI想知道我是不是还戴着它。”  
  
威尔瞥一眼后门。“所以她会把车开向精神病院，让FBI相信你还在运送途中。”  
  
“逃离这个国家，我们已经占尽先机。”汉尼拔确认道，抓住威尔的肩膀。年轻女人关上后门，走向驾驶室。  
  
“谢谢你，史达琳探员。”威尔冲着她的背影说道。  
  
女人停下脚步，但什么也没说，甚至没有抬头。过了几秒，微微点头，她钻进驾驶室，拧钥匙打着发动机。威尔听着汽车发动机嗡嗡的响声。  
  
“我们也该走了。”汉尼拔看看仍然停在路中央的卡车。  
  
“对，该走了。”  
  
“你还好吗？”汉尼拔犹豫着问他，手指按在威尔的肘弯内侧。  
  
“……明天再问我吧。”

***

第八章：勇士

***

  
  
威廉格雷厄姆住在五楼，卡萨布兰卡一栋没有电梯的建筑——角落里的单元房，有个可以俯瞰楼下匆忙街道的阳台。复古的铁栏杆，拱顶的门廊，威尔觉得这散发着古典殖民气息的魅力，应该是它的卖点之一。每一天，他大部分的时间都花在那里，坐在阳台的椅子上，观望楼下的熙熙攘攘。  
  
今晚他也坐在阳台上，倾听卡萨布兰卡狂热的躁动。厨房里飘来烤肉的味道。每天晚上，都会有人重复地告诉他，他们吃的是菲力牛排、猪肉饼和鸡汤。他很久以前就听而不闻了。他清楚他们吃的绝对不是那些东西。  
  
汉尼拔走到阳台上，腰间紧紧地系着围裙。  
  
“跟我一起晚餐？”他邀请，趴在栏杆上。  
  
“不太饿。”威尔耸肩。来到摩洛哥之后，他越来越瘦了。每次吃饭，他都只是毫无兴趣地在菜肴间挑挑拣拣。  
  
“我专门为你做了朝鲜菊芋西红柿水饺。”汉尼拔继续说。  
  
“还是不饿。”  
  
汉尼拔眺望着巴黎林荫道。一对对红色的后灯沿着车道游弋，身后只留下成串的尾气。  
  
“我担心你，威尔。”  
  
“用不着。”  
  
“你整天坐在这儿。我忍不住想知道你都想些什么。”  
  
“你知道我在想些什么。”威尔提醒，目光尖锐地看着汉尼拔。  
  
“杰克克劳福德。”  
  
威尔坚决保持沉默。  
  
“你做了不得不做的事，威尔。”  
  
“不。我做了我想做的事。”  
  
汉尼拔在旁边的椅子上坐下，抬起膝盖，让双脚歇在栏杆上。  
  
“我希望你能跟我谈谈。”  
  
“对。我打赌你会喜欢。”  
  
“绝不。”汉尼拔撒谎，“我担心你把一切闷在心里对身心都不好。”他停了一下，接着说，“如果你想的话，我可以给你介绍其他心理医生。某个你可以信任的人。”那隐含的“某个不会向当局举报我们的人”他没有明说。  
  
“你在做转介吗，医生？”威尔冷哼。（谢[@dynight](http://www.mtslash.me/home.php?mod=space&uid=26613) 姑娘捉虫！！）  
  
“你不是我的病人，威尔。”  
  
威尔叹着气窝在椅子里，耸起肩膀表示自己的拒绝。  
  
“杀人是这个世界上最丑恶的事。”他断言，“唯一比那更糟的就是杀掉自己的朋友。”  
  
无意识地，他的手抚过肚子上的那道疤痕。脸上的那一道已经消失成一条浅浅的白线。他的嘴唇轻微鼓起上翘，裂痕已经在南美被整形医生修复。他的鼻翼从软骨向外拉紧，看上去像是做过太多次化学换肤手术的后遗症。但伤疤几乎看不见了，也就减少了他们被认出来的可能。  
  
他不喜欢这些整形。它们让他的皮肉有种塑料的感觉。就像他的脸并不是真的在那儿。  
  
“或许。”汉尼拔的回应里并没有明确表态，“它改变了你。”  
  
“变得更糟。”  
  
“如果你这么选择的话，”汉尼拔前倾身体，扫开耷拉在威尔脸上的发卷。威尔稍稍躲闪一下，但并没有真的拒绝 。昨晚，他整根没入汉尼拔体内，狠狠地在厨房料理台上操他的时候，这一切似乎也不是什么大事。“但一切也可以向好的方面发展，如果你那么选择。”  
  
“ _这_ 怎么能让我变得更好？”威尔恶狠狠地说着，“他就死在我的怀里。”  
  
“不。你杀他时把他放在怀里。所以再也没人能把这些从你身边夺去。”  
  
“真希望有人能。”  
  
汉尼拔拉起威尔的手，温柔地亲吻他的指节。“哦，威尔。”他叹息，“你总会有不同的想法的。”  
  
“我肯定你会试试看的。”  
  
“你有你的天赋，威尔。你能反映周围人的思维。”  
  
“ _天赋_ ，”威尔嗤笑，“你听起来像……”  
  
他无法完成这个句子。  
  
汉尼拔俯身跪在威尔面前。“你来到我的身边，因为你被囚禁在加勒特雅各布霍布斯的思维里。在你第一次描述如何划开他女儿的脖子——就好像这一切都是你做的一样时，我就知道了。”  
  
“知道什么？”  
  
“知道我需要得到你。”  
  
威尔提问前僵硬了一瞬间：“多久？”  
  
“什么意思？”  
  
“我完全变成你的倒影还要多久？”  
  
汉尼拔没有回答。他只是站起来，走回他们的公寓，但在门口停下脚步。“进来吃点儿东西，威尔。”然后，看到威尔没有离开椅子的意思，“素食。”  
  
威尔黯然地笑笑，还是没有动。  
  
“我爱你。”汉尼拔轻轻说。  
  
“我也爱你。”威尔不假思索地回应。  
  
“进来？”  
  
威尔的视线转向隔壁窗口那根紧绷的晾衣绳。雪白的亚麻床单被夹子夹着，前后飘荡在风里。  
  
从椅子里起身，他一言不发，走进了公寓。  
  
  
FIN

**Author's Note:**

> 真爱系列第二篇。还记得自己当初边翻译边掉眼泪的样子。那时候还是个玻璃心，为这篇的三观跟人也发生了一些不愉快的争论。现在回头再看，觉得能长篇大论跟我讨论的人，应该也是真爱无疑，只是口味不一样罢辽。
> 
> 译后感如下：
> 
> 我给你我的书中所能蕴含的一切悟力，以及我生活中所能有的男子气概和幽默。  
> 我给你一个从未有过信仰的人的忠诚。  
> 我给你我设法保全的我自己的核心——不营字造句，不和梦交易，不被时间、欢乐和逆境触动的核心。  
> 我给你早在你出生前多年的一个傍晚看到的一朵黄玫瑰的记忆。  
> 我给你关于你生命的诠释，关于你自己的理论，你的真实而惊人的存在。  
> 我给你我的寂寞、我的黑暗、我心的饥渴；我试图用困惑、危险、失败来打动你。  
> ——博尔赫斯《我用什么留住你》


End file.
